Harry Potter e os Mistérios da Herdeira
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: Aos dezesseis anos Harry Potter descobre que existe muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que ele próprio imagina, e o encontro com uma nova companheira o levará a mistérios e perigos jamais imaginados, onde a amizade, a lealdade e o Amor são essenciais...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**  
**Apenas lembranças de um velho**

Dumbledore estava na penseira passando por varias lembranças:

_A primeira o levou para um quarto de hospital, era Novembro e chovia forte. Uma mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos verdes destava semi adormecida no leito do quarto, Anneliss. ela o chamara de pai uma vez, há muitos anos. No sofá estava um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, o baderneiro da escola e futuramente o homem mais procurado da grã-bretanha bruxa. Nos braços de Sirius repousava o que aos olhos dele parecia um anjo. O peito dele murchou, era um dia tão feliz, mas a garota nascera marcada, marcada para um destino incerto, nem o poder de Dumbledore poderia ser capaz de conter as forças negras, que pouco a pouco se acercariam da garota. Eles haviam dado o nome dela de Myra._

Era sempre um alento em seu peito ver o rosto cansado e feliz de Anneliss, ver vida em seus olhos e nos olhos de Sirius, ver a vida que eles tinham criado juntos.

_Estava trovoando naquela noite, nada de chuva, apenas trovões, uma garotinha de quatro anos carregava um gato malhado no colo, até dar de encontro com uma mulher de cabelos negros e aparência severa.  
- O que faz acordada a essa hora, Myra? –perguntou Minerva McGonagall carinhosamente.  
- Num consigo dormir, tia, os trovões fazem muito barulho. Posso domir com você?  
- Ohh... - a mulher não sabia o que responder  
- Você me pediu um quarto no topo da torre, agora é lá que irá dormir - disse a voz bondosa de Dumbledore.  
- Madame Nora pode ir também? - disse ele com os orbes azuis tão grandes como pires de chá.  
Argo Filch que havia acabado de chegar , olhou para a garota sentada no chão com a gata no colo, olhou para Dumbledore que o encarava de volta com uma questão no olhar.  
- Uh, claro, pode sim Srta Black - disse o zelador sem jeito - Vou ficar atrás do pirraça a noite inteira, Madame Nora vai gostar da companhia._

A garota saiu correndo feliz para os dormitórios do diretor com a gata em seu colo.

Após a menina sair, Minerva olha com uma cara triste para Dumbledore.  
- Isso é realmente preciso Alvo? –perguntou ela triste  
- Se eu não entregá-la, eles virão buscá-la, e deixarão um rastro de destruição por onde passarem.

Sentiu-se mais do que mal ao ver a lembrança que se seguia:

_Agora era um dia nublado, calmo demais para a gravidade da situação, ele estava na frente de um grande portão, em meio a uma floresta, estava de mão dada com uma garotinha de seis anos, ela tinha cabelos compridos, negros e franja, olhos azuis e um sorriso arteiro.  
- Meu amor você deverá ficar aqui – disse ele agachado para ficar na altura da garota.  
- Você também vai ficar, vovô? –disse a garotinha, um pouco assustada.  
- Não, querida –disse ele, e abraça a neta, pegando-a no colo  
Neste momento um homem alto envolto em uma capa vermelho-sangue apareceu e mando-a entrar.  
- Eu não quero ir! – dizia a garota chorando desesperadamente, enquanto era arrancada dos braços do avô e levada à força para dentro do templo – Não deixa ele me levar vovô! Vovô!_

Aquela foi a última vez que ela o chamou de avô, ela havia sido arrancada de seus braços, e ele por medo de perde-la, havia deixado-a sofrer, pensou naquela garota que não havia tido infância, que a cada momento de sua vida havia sido impedida de sonhar para aprender lutas, para aprender que no mundo é matar ou morrer, viu o brilho que havia naqueles lindos olhos azuis se apagar para dar lugar a rancor e mágoa, aquela garotinha que com apenas 10 anos já tinha sangue nas mãos, e um coração cheio de mágoa.  
Após isso ela foi obrigada, por ser menor de idade, a morar com um casal de tios trouxas distantes, que moravam na França, ela se recusou a voltar a Hogwarts, então se inscreveu para a Academia de Beauxbatons, a ultima vez que a vira foi no torneiro tribruxo, quando os alunos passaram o ano escolar em Hogwarts. Ela foi mais fria do que o inverno daquele ano.

_Harry e os outros campeões haviam saído da sala dos troféus, seguidamente por Minerva, Moody e Snape que passou fitando a figura encostada na pilastra que trajava uniforme azul Royal e tinha os olhos quase da mesma cor._

_- Perdeu alguma coisa, Snape? – a dono dos olhos perguntou com desdém_

_Antes que Snape pudesse responder Dumbledore virou-se:_

_- Pode entrar, Myra _

_A garota andou a passos largos até onde o diretor estava, ele tinha o olhar penetrante por trás dos óculos de meia lua, mas a garota sustentou o olhar._

_- Você pensou na minha proposta? - disse ele calmo, a garota estava sentada em uma poltrona com um dos pés no estofado, ela mordia o interior da bochecha e olhava para as paredes ao redor dela._

- Eu pensei em várias coisas, sundae de chocolate, viagem para a Alemanha, suicídio - os olhos dela penetravam fundo e cravavam veneno em seu peito - Mas eu não pensei em voltar a Hogwarts.  


Mal sabia ela que estaria de volta, Dumbledore ponderou se algum dia se perdoaria pela mentira que contara a ela, seu egoísmo valeria a pena?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

**Myra**

A noite estava abafada e convidativa, principalmente olhando da janela da Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry olhou para a escrivaninha onde havia começado dezenas de cartas para seus amigos, mas não terminara nenhuma, a única pessoa a qual ele queria escrever não lhe responderia, afinal como todos os seus entes queridos, Sirius estava Morto, andou de volta a sua cama passando por um exemplar passado d'O Profeta Diário que ele havia lido diversas vezes tamanho choque que a notícia lhe causou, havia uma pequena nota sobre a inocência de Sirius, mas a manchete principal era:

NETA DE DUMBLEDORE DE VOLTA AO LAR

Harry olhou a foto havia uma garota com uma aparência de mais ou menos 12 anos, com um vestido negro de mangas compridas, ela mantira o rosto livre de emoções, a mulher do lado tinha uma cara de típica perua rica, com peles e o cara do lado tinha aquela cara de "sou corno, mas sou rico". Curiosamente a foto não se mexia.  
Harry podia jurar que a garota lhe lembrava alguém, mas não conseguia lembrar quem.

Muitas questões cutucavam a cabeça de Harry, como o fato dele nunca ter sabido da existência de uma neta de Dumbledore, na verdade não imaginava nem que algum dia ele estivesse sido casado, o diretor sabia tudo sobre sua vida, e Harry nada sabia sobre a vida dele;

Ele estava quase caindo no sono quando ouviu bicadas frenéticas em sua janela, levantou-se e atravessou o quarto, havia uma coruja que mais parecia uma bola voando de um lado a outro com uma carta na mão, Harry alcançou-a e tirou o envelope de sua pata, colocando a corujinha perto de Edwiges que se limitou a olhá-la como se dissesse "O que é você?"

_Harry_

_Como estão as coisas? Provavelmente um monte de estrume de Dragão considerando onde você está, Mione está te mandando um Oi, ela chegou ontem, e Gina também, e Fred e George... Ok TODOS estão te mandando um Oi._

_Você leu aquela matéria d'O profeta? Cara quem diria que o Dumbledore tinha uma neta, huh?_

_Bom já que você não nos escreveu praticamente o verão inteiro, eu venho te comunicar que amanhã estaremos passando para te buscar as sete e meia, já esta na hora de você sair daí._

_Os: Pichi é um saco não?_

_Abraços_

_Ron_

Harry suspirou aliviado de saber que não teria de passar nem mais um dia agüentando Duda, Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia, olhou de novo para a corujinha e riu do comentário de Ron, em seu relógio já passava das duas da manhã, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro mesmo sabendo que demoraria a dormir, a ansiedade de sair daquela casa estava tomando todo o seu corpo.

Acordou as seis da manhã sem sono algum, então decidiu arrumar o seu malão, o qual o conteúdo estava praticamente jogado por todos os cantos de seu quarto, organizou todos os livros e escondeu bem fundo o espelho que Sirius havia lhe dado, sem perceber o tempo passou mais rápido e ele ouviu Tio Valter chamando.

O garoto desceu rapidamente os degraus da escada com a gaiola de Edwiges em um braço e o malão no outro.

- Vejo vocês no próximo verão – disse Harry rapidamente para os Dursleys que estavam na sala.

E enfim ele estava fora daquela casa, fechou a porta atrás de si então sua visão foi coberta pelos cabelos de Hermione.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – disse ela quase o enforcando – Por que não nos escreveu?

- Eu...

- Você tem idéia de como ficamos preocupados com você? Com toda essa historia de você-sabe-quem ter finalmente dado as caras!

- Calma Mione – disse Rony que estava atrás dela, ele parecia ter crescido mais alguns centímetros – E aí cara?

Eles se abraçaram então Harry olhou novamente para frente e viu um carro preto com os vidros escuros.

- Ah cara esqueci de falar! – disse Rony batendo na própria testa – papai foi promovido, agora ele trabalha com a coleta de artefatos mágicos potencialmente perigosos, por isso o carro novo.

Harry sorriu extremamente feliz pelo Sr Weasley, ele era uma das pessoas que mais mereciam o que havia acontecido.

Ele entrou no carro e encontrou Remus no banco do carona e o Sr Weasley no volante.

- 'Dia Harry – disse o Sr Weasley

- 'Dia, Sr Weasley – disse Harry, seu olhar encontrou o de Remus e ele deu um meio sorriso – Olá Remus – este apenas assentiu.

A Viagem até o Largo Grimmald numero 12 foi parcialmente silenciosa, ninguém queria lembrar os acontecimentos do fim do ano letivo anterior, eles desceram do carro e um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Harry, ainda era difícil para ele estar lá, mas ele sabia que a partir de agora tinha que ser assim.

Molly veio correndo assim que viu Harry, apenas para comentar o quanto ele estava magro, os Gêmeos o cumprimentaram para mais uma vez agradecerem pelo dinheiro que Harry havia dado para que montassem a loja de logros, que seria inaugurada no próximo final de semana no Beco Diagonal, Ginny sorriu e acenou para ela e continuou a escrever sua correspondencia.

Ele olhou para os amigos e indicou as escadas com a cabeça, os três subiram para o quarto mais alto, e no caminho depararam com monstro que resmungava algo ao passar por eles.

- O que farão com ele? – perguntou Harry engolindo o ódio.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse Hermione

Eles chegaram ao quarto e sentaram-se no tapete carcomido por traças, Rony e Hermione olhavam fixamente para Harry.

- É verdade não é Harry? – começou Hermione, e o garoto olhou para ela – A história de você ser O Eleito?

Harry suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, era difícil de falar, mas logo as palavras escorregaram da boca dele, tudo sobre o último encontro dele com o Professor Dumbledore, sobre a profecia que a Prof Trelawney havia feito, e sobre como Voldemort havia escolhido ele para ser o seu adversário.

- Eu não a vejo há tantos anos, ela era um bebê a última vez – dizia Remus, enquanto Tonks fazia carinho em seus cabelos, ambos estavam na cozinha.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry olhando a cena e se sentindo ruborizar.

- Oh – disse Tonks ficando rubra e tirando as mãos de Remus

- Eu não me importo, claro, fico muito feliz para falar a verdade – disse Harry olhando o constrangimento dos dois.

- Bom nós queríamos oficializar, mas com toda esta guerra – disse Remus.

- Nós daremos um jeito, querido – disse Tonks

Harry se retirou da sala para dar um pouco mais de privacidade para o casal, porém ouviu um barulho a porta, e escutou barulho nas escadas.

- Ela chegou? – perguntou Remus

Então os Gêmeos Rony e Hermione amontoaram-se na janela da frente para ver se enxergavam algo da garota.

Havia uma Mercedes preta parada na porta, mas nem sinal do motorista descer, e não era possível enxergar coisa alguma dentro do carro pois as janelas eram tão negras quanto o veiculo.

- Ostentação huh? – disse Fred olhando o carro - Até eu que não sou trouxa sei.

Então foi possível enxergar a porta do motorista abrindo e uma cabeleira negra surgindo, Harry apertou os olhos, ela não parecia ter doze anos, na verdade deveria ter a idade dele maios ou menos, tinha cabelos negros ondulados nas pontas que batiam quase na cintura, ela estava com uma calça jeans gasta uma camiseta preta e botas pretas também.

Ela suspirou, tirou um papel do bolso encarou-o por alguns segundos e então pareceu enxergar a casa, ela abriu o portão e subiu de cabeça baixa.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta Remus já havia feito por ela, ela deu um meio sorriso e o abraçou, entrou na sala e viu todos os rostos que encaravam ela, incluindo Harry que analisava compenetradamente o rosto da Garota, ela tinha olhos muito azuis, e lhe lembrava alguém, ele tinha certeza, Molly murmurou algo como "ela é a cara dele" mas Harry não deu atenção, Remus trouxe-a para perto dos três e ela ficou de frente para ele.

- Harry Potter, certo? – perguntou ela com a voz parcialmente formal estendendo a mão.

- Sim, muito prazer... er – disse ele que não sabia o nome da garota

- Myra – disse ela apertando a mão dele – Myra Black

Então ele se percebeu quem ela lembrava, e pareceu que uma pedra de gelo escorregou por seu estômago.

N/A: Capitulo trees em construção já... Comenteem

BeeeijO

DeDe Potter Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

**Mesmo Barco**

Harry continuou olhando para a garota sem acreditar no que via, agora pensando bem ela era realmente a cara de Sirius, os olhos, alguns traços do rosto...

- Hey, eu meio que preciso da minha mão de volta – sussurrou ela e ele percebeu que ainda chacoalhava a mão da garota.

- Desculpe – disse ele encabulado

Myra apresentou-se para todos da sala, e Harry pôde notar o quanto ela parecia deslocada ali, e extremamente desconfortável, talvez aquela casa desse nela os mesmos sentimentos que davam nele.

- Bem, acho que você me disse que eu tinha que fazer algo com um elfo certo? – perguntou ela par Lupin.

- Bem, sim – disse Remus – Monstro!

O pequeno ser adentrou a sala vestindo aquela tanga branca imunda de lençol que ele usava, ele olhava Myra com um misto de incredulidade e nojo.

- Eu pertenço a senhora Bellatriz! Não a esta filha do traidor da família, você devia ter morrido como o seu pai..

-Calado – disse ela friamente, e Harry engoliu em seco ela parecia incrivelmente ameaçadora.

Monstro colocou a mão na garganta, e abria a boca mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

- Eu posso pedir para que ele se mate? – ela perguntou serenamente para Remus

- Sim, mas você não faria isso – disse o professor, mas pela cara que a garota olhou para ele, Harry e os outros duvidaram que ela não seria capaz.

- Bom, Monstro quero que você ajude na cozinha de Hogwarts, e pode voltar a falar – disse a garota e o elfo sumiu num estalo – Agora se não se importa, vou me retirar Remus.

A garota deu um meio sorriso para todos da sala que a encaravam e subiu as escadas, eles se reuniram na cozinha para almoçar, mas a garota não apareceu, assim como não apareceu o resto da tarde, e nem para o jantar, Hermione subiu com Gina para ver se conseguiam falar com a garota e deixaram os garotos sozinhos.

- Merlim que garota é essa? – disse Fred

- Ela combina com o meu lençol – disse George e os quatro riram

- Hermione também está diferente não acham? – disse Rony – Ela parece até uma garota.

- Ela sempre foi uma garota, Rony – disse Harry

- Bom você entendeu o que eu disse – disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas

- É Rony, nós vamos fingir que não sabemos – disse Fred.

- Fingir que não sabem o que? – perguntou ele bravo.

- Que você gos...

Fred não terminou a frase porque Gina e Hermione estavam voltando a sala.

- Ela não responde, deve estar dormindo – disse Gina

- Estranho, ela não deu as caras o dia todo – disse Rony

- Deve ser difícil para ela estar aqui – disse Harry olhando para as próprias mãos

- Ele nunca te contou não é Harry? – perguntou Rony

- Devia ser mais difícil para ele – disse Hermione.

A Sra Weasley acabou com a conversa mandando todos subirem para seus quartos, pois eles não tardariam a acordar no dia seguinte.

Harry não estava conseguindo dormir, apesar de estar no verão ele estava suando frio, sua cicatriz ardia em sua testa e ele conseguia lembrar-se apenas na gargalhada aguda e fria de Voldemort, ele tateou o móvel ao lado de sua cama atrás de seus óculos, e enxergou Hermione parada a porta do quarto que estava dividindo com Rony.

- Harry? – sussurrou ela, mas ele e Rony responderam – Eu acho que você deveria descer.

Harry não entendeu onde a amiga queria chegar, mas vestiu o roupão e desceu, antes de chegar ao fim da escada ele enxergou o contorno de uma pessoa parada a frente da tapeçaria da família Black, ele conseguia enxergar o rosto de Myra, que tinha uma esfera de luz na palma da mão, ela olhou surpresa para o lado vendo os três e disse:

- O que é pior, ter uma família que não gosta de você, ou não ter uma família? – o tom de voz dela era mais do que o que ela havia usado quando chegara.

Harry desceu as escadas e parou ao lado dela, ele olhou para a esfera de luz na mão da garota que o olhou para ele com ar de deboche e disse:

- Não pergunte – disse entre um sorriso malicioso

- Ele odiava essa casa – disse Harry fitando o nome de Sirius na tapeçaria – Ele não agüentava as péssimas lembranças que tinha aqui.

- Eu só o vi uma vez – sussurrou ela parecendo falar mais consigo mesma do que com os outros – ele não queria que eu o visse naquele estado de fugitivo em que ele se encontrava, mas eu precisava vê-lo.

- Você não está sozinha nessa, ele era o único vinculo que eu tinha com a minha família – disse Harry – Os meus amigos são o meu único alicerce agora.

- Eu não tenho nenhum alicerce – disse ela finalmente fitando Harry – Não faço o tipo que tem amigos.

- Talvez... Se você deixasse – q voz de Hermione preencheu a sala após um momento de hesitação.

- Como o Harry disse, estamos no mesmo barco agora – disse Rony

Myra deu um meio sorriso para eles, e virou-se para as escadas.

- Boa Noite – sussurrou um pouco mais calorosa

Harry, Rony e Hermione responderam, e trocaram olhares entre si antes de seguirem o mesmo caminho da garota.

O resto da semana passou sem muitas alterações, Myra continuava a permanecer a maior parte do dia em seu quarto, porém os momentos em que passara fora dele parecia um pouco menos carrancuda, por várias vezes ela e Hermione eram vistas trocando comentários sobre feitiços e traduções de runas.

- Vai ser legal para Hermione ter uma amiga garota – disse Remus na tarde de sexta.

- Talvez – disse Harry

- Mas ainda acho que vai ser melhor para Myra – disse ele fitando a garota do outro lado da sala, enquanto Hermione animadamente contava sobre quando dera um soco na cara de Draco Malfoy no terceiro ano, e Myra começou a gargalhar com a história.

- Eu nunca tinha visto ela sorrir – disse Harry, a risada dela era como a dele, rouca como uma latido.

Remus se retirou da sala e Harry subiu as escadas, e continuou até o último cômodo do lugar, ele sabia de quem era aquele quarto.

Ele permanecia desarrumado, havia pôsteres de garotas trouxas, que ele notou pelas fotos não se mexerem, mas o que Harry realmente procurava estava na estante, dois porta- retratos ocupavam o espaço, em um deles estavam os Marotos juntos em algum dos primeiros anos de escola, e no outro ele aparentava ter seus 17 anos, enlaçava uma garota morena pela cintura e ambos faziam caretas para a câmera.

- Ela era prima do seu pai – Harry assustou-se e derrubou o porta-retrato, virou-se para a porta e Myra estava parada no batente.

- Sua mãe? – a garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Quer dizer que somos meio que parentes? – a garota pareceu pensar por um tempo.

- Acho que não – ela completou com ar superior – Bom eu vim para avisar que estão nos esperando para irmos ao Beco.

Harry deixou a foto onde estava e seguiu a garota, todos estavam parados em volta da lareira, pelo menos desta vez estava mais familiarizado com a Rede de Flú, e planejava chegar ao lugar certo, sentiu-se rodopiar e rapidamente pareceu ver o interior de várias casas, quando abriu os olhos novamente estava deitado no que parecia ser o interior da Floreios e Borrões, olhou para cima e Myra estava com a expressão tensa com a mão esticada para ele.

- Obrigada – disse ele, mas ela parecia avoada – O que houve?

- Não estou com um bom pressentimento – disse ela num sussurro

O garoto andou pela loja que, diferente das outras vezes que estivera ali, estava vazia, foi até a vitrine e viu a quase destruição do Beco Diagonal, muitas lojas estavam fechadas, e as poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas estavam apressadas. A Sra Weasley providenciou a compra dos livros, enquanto eles seguiam para a loja dos Gêmeos, lá era o único lugar que parecia ter uma dose de vida, haviam maluquices de todos os tipos, ele estava em uma das primeiras prateleiras quando ouviu Fred dizer:

- Está interessada em poções do Amor, Myra?

- Acho que você não precisaria delas – disse George

- Bem, elas ajudariam a dominar e escravizar os garotos, certo? – disse a garota com inocência, e depois riu maliciosamente.

- Às vezes você me dá medo – disse Fred

- Eu sei – disse a garota sorrindo.

Após terminarem a inauguração da loja, e encontrarem os antigos companheiros de Hogwarts que ficavam impressionados de verem de longe a famosa herdeira de Dumbledore, todos juntaram suas sacolas e prepararam-se para deixarem o Beco, porém Myra que estava a Frente com Remus disse:

- Todos com Varinha em punho – seu rosto estava contorcido numa careta, Remus olhou confuso para a Garota e Harry ouviu-a dizer: - Comensais da Morte.

Pouco antes de todos do grupo sacarem as varinhas já era possível ouvir os primeiros estampidos dos Comensais aparatando.

- Myra, saia daqui com os outros – disse Remus

- Nem pensar – disse a Garota sacando a varinha

- Eu estou mandando – disse ele

- Sim, e eu desobedecendo – ao dizer isso ela caminhou mais para frente onde já era possível distinguir os Comensais

- Ora, ora, ora, se não são Potter e a sua gangue – disse Bellatriz Lestrange, ela olhou para o lado de Harry e arregalou os olhos.

- Surpresa em me ver? –murmurou Myra com desdém

- _Avada Kedavra_ – brandiu a Comensal cheia de ódio, porém Myra abaixou-se rapidamente, os outros estavam duelando com outros comensais, e Harry tentava buscar ajuda.

- Harry, vá embora, isso é entre eu e ela – disse a garota.

Bellatriz continuava lançando maldições imperdoáveis e Myra calmamente as repelia, Yaxley veio para cima do garoto que perdeu a noção do que acontecia no duelo ao seu lado, porém uma hora o Comensal acabou dando um golpe sem varinha na costela de Harry, e o Garoto se curvou contra o próprio corpo, ouviu apenas o Comensal ser estuporado e Myra virada de frente para ele, porém quando conseguiu levantar-se viu a garota ser lançada ao chão, ela levantou com cara de poucos amigos e olhou para um comensal encapuzado que estava de varinha em riste.

- Você pediu – disse ela

A cena que se sucedeu foi praticamente irreal para os olhos de Harry a garota juntou a palma das mãos e quando abriu os olhos o Comensal foi jogado para o outro lado do Beco, porém ela olhou para baixo e viu que o sangue escorria no lugar onde ela havia levado o feitiço.

- Oh, droga! – foi a última coisa que ela exclamou antes de desmaiar


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

**Feliz aniversário Harry!**

Era como estar perdida na escuridão, mas era mais quente, era mais aconchegante, o aroma a volta era diferente, e era possivel distinguir vozes distantantes, a sensação de inconsciencia era terna, mas os sentidos dela eram aguçados demais, então abriu os olhos.

Myra encontrava-se em um aposento pequeno, o chão era de madeira, os tapetes estavam comidos por traças e o papel de parede começava a desgrudar-se, mas ainda sim o ambiente era extremamente aconchegante, então ela percebeu o numero de olhares dirigidos a ela, Hermione estava no canto da sala com o seu gato laranja o qual ela não lembrava o nome, Harry e Ron figiam conversar mas ela percebia os olhares, Ginny tentava pegar uma pequena coruja irritante a qual ela tambem não lembrava-se do nome, os Gêmeos nem disfarçavam os olhares, e Remus e a Sra Weasley conversavam na porta, até perceberem que os orbes azuis haviam finalmente aparecido para o dia.

- Oh, Myra querida, você nos deu um susto! - disse a Sra Weasley correndo para a borda da cama e colocando as mãos na testa da garota - Dumbledore não está nada satisfeito!

- Dumbledore? - disse Myra sobresaltando-se, e olhando exasperada para Remus que olhou para ela como se dissesse "o que mais queria que eu fizesse?" - O que ele está fazendo aqui? Na verdade, onde exatamente é aqui?

- Desculpe querida, por causa do ataque Dumbledore não achou seguro continuarmos no largo Grimmald, entrão viemos para a minha casa, eu sei que não é muito grande mas nós conseguimos colocar todos juntos... - Molly dizia isso de maneira como se pedisse desculpas.

- Não há nenhum problema com a casa, Sra Weasley - disse Myra um pouco mais calorosa - Na verdade ela é perfeita!

Foi uma das poucas vezes que Harry viu a garota sorrir de verdade.

- A propósito, Feliz Aniversário, Potter - a voz dela continuava calorosa, mas ainda possuia o tom natural de ironia, Harry apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, com mais um bilhão de perguntas estourando em sua cabeça.

após isso a Sra Weasley expulsou todos do quarto para que a garota pudesse descansar. O trio desceu e permaneceu na sala, pelo que o garoto vira na noite anterior Dumbledore realmente parecia nervoso, provavelmente ele deveria estar preocupado com o estado de saúde da neta, pensou ele.

Todo o acontecimento no beco não saia da cabeça de Harry, que ficava divagando sobre como ela poderia ter feito o que fez.

- Pare de conspirar, Harry - disse Hermione calmamente afagando Bichento

- Não estou conspirando - disse Harry que sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Quem está conspirando? - perguntou Ron voltando da cozinha com um pedaço de torta

- Harry está - disse Hermione

- Não, não estou - disse o garoto emburrado - Mas não paro de me perguntar o que foi que ela fez ontem.

- Não acha que é melhor parar de pensar nisso, e deixar que ela provavelmente nos conte o que está acontecendo? - Disse Hermione, enquanto Ron devorava a tortinha - Oh tenha modos Ronald!

O resto do dia transcorreu sem anormalidades, Dumbledore saiu cedo e ainda não tinha voltado, o tempo estava bom, e como era aniversário de Harry a Sra Weasley decidiu por servir o jantar no jardim, o sol era apenas uma linha alaranjada no céu quando todos terminaram de se sentar, Gui e Carlinhos faziam brincadeiras um do lado do outro, enquanto os gêmeos bolavam um plano para atirar purê em Ron, mas uma pequena saudação mudou tudo que os integrantes da mesa estavam fazendo.

- Boa Noite - a voz dela estava aveludada

A pouca luz que vinha do céu fazia sua pele quase traslucida brilhar, o vestido preto até as canelas contrastava com a pele e os olhos extremamente azuis.

A garota chamou Harry com a mão, e ele mecanicamente moveu-se para perto dela, ela era cerca de uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, mas Harry sentia-se interiormente pequeno perto dela, que deu um meio sorriso e começou a falar:

- Bem eu não sabia direito o que te dar de presente, porque afinal eu conheço você há pouco tempo - ela perecia não estar adequada a dizer coisas do tipo as pessoas, porque parecia meio sem jeito - Acho que isso seria bom pra você, quero dizer, você iria gostar, Potter

- Pode me chamar de Harry- respondeu o garoto pegando um embrulho pequeno e muito leve

- Feliz aniversario... Potter - disse ela com sorriso malicioso

- Obrigado... Black

Ela sorriu e sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga entre Hermione e Remus, o gosto da curiosidade começou a pinicar a boca de Harry, ela conversava muito com Remus, e dava apenas uma garfada e outra na comida A calça larga de Harry já estava apertada enquanto Myra havia apenas espalhado a comida no prato e levantado-se. Ele esperou um tempo e seguiu o lugar por onde ela havia passado, ouviu vozes e escondeu-se atras das escadas, ela estava na entrada da sala conversando com Dumbledore, porém num tom que ele não achou adequado a uma relação familiar.

- E quando foi a última vez que eu acatei alguma ordem sua? - a voz dela era zombeteira e fria

- Você sabe que não deveria ter usado seus poderes daquela forma - disse Dumbledore sério

- Claro, e deixar Comensais escaparem e amigos serem mortos, ha - riu ela sarcasticamente

- amigos? - perguntou Dumbledore por tras dos óculos meia lua

- Não se preocupe, tenho mais no que pensar do que em me envolver emocionalmente com qualquer pessoa, principalmente Harry Potter, se esta é a sua preocupação - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender - mas ainda acho que você esconde muitas coisas do garoto - dessa vez Harry sentiu-se diminuido por Myra chamá-lo de 'garoto', como se ela fosse muito mais velha que ele.

ele ouviu o barulho da porta dos fundos e um 'craque', então presumiu que Myra devia ter saido e Dumbledore desaparatado, ele tomou o rumo da garota e a viu alguns metros a frente sentada na grama, com uma garrafa ao seu lado, os cabelos negros perdendo-se na cor tambem preta do vestido longo que usava, o que fazia sua pele parecer mais branca e seus olhos mais azuis. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e viu que a garrafa era de firewhisky.

- Você bebe. - ele tentou pensar que não era algo idiota a se dizer, então ela sorriu antes de virar num único gole todo o liquido do copo em sua mão.

- Você não - Harry sorriu pela resposta inteligente

- Você não come

- E você ouve atrás da porta - Harry arregalou os olhos e ela riu virando outro copo.

- Na verdade atrás da Escada - disse ele meio corado

- Eu acho que você tem perguntas a me fazer, Potter

- Você praticamente não come, e tambem dorme pouco, você bebeu meia garrafa de Firewhisky e não parece nem um pouco afetada, você tem...

- Poderes - completou ela, agora seria - prossiga.

- Eu só não entendo - soltou num suspiro

A garota então colocou o indicador no chão, seu dedo pareceu emitir um brilho esverdeado e então uma flor começou a crescer rapidamente até desabrochar numa rosa vermelha, Harry já estava mais que estupefato quando a garota por fim encarou a rosa por um segunda e ela entrou em chamas e virou pó.

- Eu não sou humana, Harry Potter - disse ela baixo - Não totalmente

_N/a: Oláa Pessoas! Não eu não morri, é que eu ainda não tinah me acostumado ao ritmo da facul e essas coisas, não sei se eu voou atualizar com tanta frequencia assim, posteii ontee, estoou postando hoje, e o próximo capitulo esta em andamento, ams voou fazer o máximo pra não demorar okk? Então façam a autora feliz e cliquem no botãozinho abaixo para comentar, ele nãoa morde nãao okk?_

_Beeijinhos_

_DeeLuaa Black_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

**Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts**

"_Vocês acreditam que o Potter pediu para sair comigo mais uma vez? – Lily_

_E o que você disse? – Anneliss_

_Não, obviamente – Lily_

_Pensei que você tinha dito que daria uma chance a ele – Lynn*_

_Por que diabos você põe uma estrela no seu nome? – Anneliss_

_Você é muito mal-humorada sardenta – Sirius_

_A conversa abriu pro canil? – Anneliss_

_FOCO, a ruivinha ia me dar uma chance? – James_

_Sim porque você fica gato no uniforme de quadribol – Lynn*_

_Corra para as montanhas Lynn, pela cara que a ruiva fez você ta frita– Sirius_

_Parem de me passar esse papel, quero prestar atenção em McGonagall – Lily_

_Lily, por favor, saia comigo, mesmo que seja pra dizer que nunca mais quer me ver, ou pra dizer que percebeu que eu faço isso porque eu realmente gosto de você, de verdade – James_

_E pede pra Liss ir comigo – Sirius_

_Obrigada por estragar meu momento romântico Black – Lily"_

Harry já lera aquele pergaminho mais de 100 vezes no último mês, mas não conseguia parar, era como uma droga, para alguém que havia sido criado sem os pais o menor vestígio de que aquelas pessoas haviam realmente existido era um tesouro inestimável, ele poderia não ser muito aberto ao convívio com Myra, mas ela não sabia o quanto o presente dela havia sido precioso, não que ele menosprezasse os outros, os amigos que ele tinha eram incríveis, mas aquele pedaço de pergaminho corroído pelo tempo era uma parte de sua vida, a parte que ele nunca teve, e sempre sentiu falta.

- Harry, vamos nos atrasar – disse Hermione tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos

Eles estavam na frente da plataforma 9 ½ da Estação King's Cross para mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ele não era mais o garotinho magricela de 11 anos que temia passar pela parede de pedra e concreto e encarar o desconhecido, agora ele sabia que atrás daquela parede estava o seu mundo.

- Me dê sua capa de invisibilidade – disse Myra atrás de uma pilastra assim que eles atravessaram.

- O que? – perguntou Harry sem entender

- Capa-de-invisibilidade – repetiu Myra bem devagar, ao que Harry franziu o cenho e entregou a ela.

- Pedir, por favor, é educado

- Eu sei, mas ocupa espaço demais numa frase – disse ela sumindo da visão do garoto

- Mal-educada – resmungou Harry

- Eu posso ouvir você – a voz dela ecoou em algum lugar perto da orelha esquerda de Harry.

Como de costume o trio de ouro da Grifinória alojou-se na ultima cabine do trem, dividindo-a com Neville, Luna e Gina, que juntou-se a eles depois.

- Onde está Myra? – perguntou Ron após um tempo de viagem.

- Dumbledore pediu para que ela não ficasse nos corredores, causaria furor, igual aquele dia n'O Beco – disse Hermione sem tirar os olhos de seu livro de Runas – Falando em furor, devemos fazer a patrulha no trem Ron.

- Odeio patrulhas – resmungou Ron, enquanto Harry dava uma risada abafada.

- Então é verdade? - perguntou Neville – A neta de Dumbledore realmente está no trem, estavam tendo boatos de que ela não iria no trem com a gente.

- O boato era que Myra iria chegar montada num um dragão selvagem – disse Gina com ar de perturbação

Harry riu do comentário de Gina, mas ele não duvidava que talvez Myra realmente pudesse controlar um dragão selvagem.

"Eu não sou humana", aquela frase não saia de sua cabeça desde a noite de seu aniversario, ele não dissera nada a seus amigos, desconfiava que Hermione pudesse saber, mas provavelmente não contaria a ele, e Ron ficaria completamente impressionado e acabaria dizendo alguma coisa a Myra, ou talvez ele não contasse porque não tinha real necessidade de contar a alguém, como se esse segredo também fosse dele.

- Chegamos – disse Luna com sua habitual voz cantada

- Vamos esperar Myra – disse Hermione assim que Neville, Luna e Gina desapareceram das vistas deles, desviando de Hagrid que se ocupava com os primeiranistas.

- Falando no Diabo – disse Harry assim que Myra ficou visível a uns dez passos de distancia deles.

- Eu consigo ouvir você, de novo – disse ela com cara de poucos amigos

Eles andaram até o meio-gigante que estava agrupando os alunos do primeiro ano, que pareciam incrivelmente assustados com o tamanho do homem.

- Hagrid! – exclamou Harry, e o gigante olhou para trás

- Ora essa, estava me perguntando onde vocês estavam principalmente você Srta Black – disse Hagrid.

- Você já a conhece? – perguntou Ron confuso

- Eu a carregava com apenas uma mão – disse Hagrid com um largo sorriso saudoso para a garota

- É capaz de ainda carregar – disse Myra com um meio sorriso

- Bom, acho melhor vocês irem indo se não as carruagens irão acabar – disse Hagrid – Não, você fica Myra.

- Por que? – perguntou a garota

- Tecnicamente você é uma caloura, e deve ir de barco junto com os alunos do primeiro ano – disse Hagrid ao que Ron e Harry começaram a rir abafadamente da cara de perplexidade que a garota estava fazendo.

- Quietos vocês dois – sussurrou Hermione – Vamos indo.

- Não, quero ver a Myra virar o barco com as criancinhas dentro – disse Harry, e Ron começou a rir sonoramente, enquanto Hermione puxava os dois pelo braço.

Harry juntou-se aos amigos na mesa da Grifinória, e percebeu que não só em sua mesa, mas como em todas do salão principal estavam olhando por detrás de seus ombros como se procurassem algo, e Harry descobriu o que era assim que as portas do salão se abriram e os calouros entraram. Ela com certeza destoava dos outros garotos no grupo, todos com 11 anos e com cara de terrivelmente apavorados, ela tinha pelo menos 30 centímetros a mais do que os outros, e aparentava realmente ser mais velha. Ela mexia nervosamente na saia, mostrando-se terrivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

- Andres, Harrison

Um garoto loiro, com olhos amendoados andou tremulo até as escadas que levavam ao chapéu, após um breve momento o chapéu soou CORVINAL, ao que a mesa das águias explodiu em Aplausos.

- Black, Myra

Assim que o sobrenome foi dito uma onda de comentários espalhou-se pelo salão, pessoas aparentando estupefação, todos estavam inquietos demais para perceber a cena que se desenrolou em menos de dois segundos, Myra subiu as escadas e assim que ficou de frente para o chapéu, este fez uma delicada curvatura a ela, e a garota pareceu ficar um pouco pálida com a reação.

Harry também percebeu que ela estava murmurando alguma coisa para o chapéu, que foi razoavelmente demorado para finalmente dizer "Grifinória" a plenos pulmões, com as palmas do corpo docente e de toda a mesa da Grifinória, e Harry percebeu uma certa animação maior por parte da população masculina da mesa, quando a garota sentou-se entre Hermione e Gina.

- Boa Noite – começou Dumbledore com o habitual discurso de começo de ano após todos os novatos estarem em suas devidas casas – Queria parabenizar todos os novos integrantes da escola, e lembrá-los que as regras escolares estão pregadas na porta da sala de nosso zelador Argo Filch, como também sabem e foi apontado nos meios de comunicação que o mundo bruxo não esta mais totalmente seguro então venho informá-los que todos terão aula de defesa pessoal com a professora Nimphadora Tonks – naquela hora Harry percebeu os cabelos roxos entre os professores, e viu que havia mais de um rosto conhecido na mesa. – Também tenho o prazer de apresentar Oliver Wood como o novo professor de vôo.

- Ele é gostoso – disse Gina com os olhos em Oliver

- Eu concordo – disseram Myra e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Harry e Rony lançassem um olhar atravessado para as garotas.

- Também teremos mais algumas mudanças docentes, a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será agora lecionada por nosso querido professor Severo Snape – Assim que Dumbledore se calou o burburinho começou por todas as mesas.

- O QUÊ? – disseram Ron e Harry ao mesmo tempo

- Assim o cargo de poções será ocupado pelo meu caro amigo Horace Slughorn – os alunos bateram palmas, mas o diretor levantou as mãos para falar mais uma vez – Os tempos estão novamente difíceis, agora nós teremos que olhar no fundo dos mitos mais antigos e acreditar, acreditar que existe algo que possa nos salvar..

Harry olhou para o lado e viu que Myra estava segurando a respiração com o olhar vidrado em Dumbledore.

"Existe uma força antiga, tão forte que seria capaz de mover as montanhas e fazer cair os céus, essa força é ambígua, e pode tender tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal, uma via de mão dupla onde nós, meros mortais podemos apenas rezar por uma escolha certa"

Agora Myra parecia prestes a vomitar, todos aplaudiram o discurso, e assim que a comida apareceu como mágica na mesa, a garota levantou-se e saiu do salão, sendo seguida pelo olhar da maioria dos estudantes, jogando Harry num buraco de curiosidade.

N/a: Não me matem, eu fui jogada num buraco também... ele se chama Universidade


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

**Os Inimigos? Mais perto ainda**

- Estou preocupada com Myra – disse Hermione dando a ultima colherada em sua torta de abóbora.

- Ela provavelmente sabe andar sozinha pelo castelo – disse Harry brincando com a cereja em seu prato, enquanto Hermione o olhava com a sobrancelha levantada – Ok, vamos procurá-la.

- Posso levar isso? – perguntou Ron apontando para a mousse de chocolate que estava comendo, mas antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar com alguma coisa, Myra apareceu de volta ao salão, havia alguma cor em suas bochechas, e sua respiração estava um pouco irregular, ela sentou-se ao lado de Ron e puxou a tigela de mousse de suas mãos.

- Obrigada – disse ela comendo a mousse, e desfazendo o nó da gravata – Odeio essas coisas

Ron olhou para Harry com a maior cara de "Viu o que ela fez?"

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Harry tomado pela curiosidade

- Eu precisava de ar... Mamãe – disse ela brincando com a colher na boca

- Parecia que você ia vomitar – disse Ron simplesmente, se juntando aos outros colegas que se levantavam da mesa e saiam em direção aos seus respectivos salões comunais.

- Mais ou menos isso – a garota disse em voz baixa, fazendo Harry erguer as sobrancelhas

- Você vai mesmo entrar na turma de Runas Antigas? – perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto, fazendo Harry bufar e Myra desanuviar a expressão e assentir com a cabeça.

- Qual é a senha, Mione? – perguntou Harry rabugento assim que chegaram de frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Sabugueiro – disse Myra, e a Mulher Gorda liberou a passagem

- Como você sabia? – perguntou Ron não escondendo a surpresa

- Eu sempre sei de tudo – disse ela misteriosamente, logo após olhou para Hermione e ambas começaram a rir, e Ron amarrou a cara por ter sido enganado.

- Noite, garotos – disse Hermione, seguindo com Myra, que acenou para os garotos a caminho do dormitório das meninas.

Ambos responderam e se dirigiram para o dormitório, Harry e Rony vestiram o pijama em silêncio, após Harry fechar o cortinado de sua cama, Harry ouviu Simas e Dino conversando.

- Será que ela é mesmo filha de Sirius Black? – aparentemente era Dino falando.

- Não sei, mas ela é quente como o inferno – esse parecia ser Simas, mas Harry não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos para ver qual foi a resposta, caindo assim num sono sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte quando Harry e Ron desceram, Hermione e Myra já estavam sentadas a mesa do café.

- Bom dia garotos – disse Hermione animadamente, ao que Myra apenas levantou a sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso para os garotos enquanto mexia desanimada em seu mingau.

- Hoje teremos a nossa primeira aula de DCAT com Snape, como será que vai ser? – perguntou Ron assim que se sentou a mesa.

- Provavelmente ele deverá tentar transformar todos nós em Comensais da Morte

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione em reprovação ao que o amigo dissera – Se Dumbledore o escolheu, é porque confia nele...

Mas a garota foi interrompida por uma gargalhada maliciosa que foi imediatamente interrompida.

- Desculpe – disse Myra ainda tentando conter a risada debochada

- Você sabe algo do Snape que nós não sabemos? – perguntou Ron

- Não conheço Snape, mas conheço Dumbledore, e ele é facilmente iludido por qualquer um que fale sobre amor, e vitória – disse a garota largando o mingau e se levantando – Ele é ingênuo como uma garotinha de dez anos

A garota saiu do salão e deixou Harry confuso, mas isso já era de costume se tratando de Myra, era sempre mais provável que ele ficasse sem entender as coisas. Os três terminaram de comer e partiram para a primeira aula do dia que seria Poções, em outros tempos ele teria ficado menos animado com isso, mas segunda as cartas que chegaram nas férias nem ele e nem Ron haviam conseguido NOMs suficientes para continuar a matéria, assim talvez arruinando a chance de Harry de se tornar Auror.

- Sr Potter – Harry escutou a conhecida voz da Professora Minerva McGonagall o chamando.

- Sim Professora McGonagall – disse o garoto olhando surpreso para a mulher

- O que está fazendo vagando pelos corredores no horário de aula? – perguntou ela severa – Não seria mais prudente estar nas masmorras na aula de poções já que pretende tornar-se um Auror

- Eu tenho este horário vago, não obtive NOMs suficientes para continuar a matéria – disse Harry se sentindo vagamente desiludido.

- Você estaria certo se o professor responsável pelo departamento de poções ainda fosse o Prof. Snape, o professor Slughorn aceita estudantes com notas a partir de _Excede Expectativas _o Sr Weasley deve estar a caminho da torre, sugiro que você faça o mesmo.

Harry engoliu em seco e sentiu como se algo quente fosse colocado em seu estômago, afinal nem tudo estava perdido, sem pensar duas vezes correu como nunca até as masmorras.

- Eu estava me perguntando onde você estava Sr Potter – Disse o professor com seu rosto rechonchudo alargado em um sorriso assim que ele irrompeu pela porta da sala, ele viu Draco Malfoy fechando a cara com o acontecido – Por favor, sente-se com a Srta Black, vocês provavelmente serão um par de sucesso.

- Sério? – disse Myra em baixo tom quando Harry sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Estou gostando disso tanto quando você – respondeu Harry nervoso, mas rapidamente foi cortado pelo professor.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo antes do Sr Potter chegar tenho uma poção neste caldeirão, alguém poderia me dizer qual poção é?

Antes de qualquer um ter a chance de olhar atentamente para os caldeirões, a mão de Hermione já estava no ar.

- Amortentia, a poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo, é caracterizada pelo vapor subindo em espirais e pelo brilho perolado

- Excelente Srta..? – começou o Professor.

- Granger – apressou-se Hermione – Hermione Granger, professor.

- Granger? Seria de Hector Dagworth-Granger que fundou a Nobre Sociedade dos Preparadores de poções? – Perguntou Slughorn com os olhos brilhantes.

- Creio que não professor – ela não demonstrava nenhum aborrecimento em responder-lhe – Sou nascida trouxa.

Logo atrás de Harry e Myra estavam Blaise Zabini e Malfoy, o primeiro tentou segurar a risada nasalada, mas por mais incrível que pudesse parecer Malfoy deu uma cutucada para que ele se calasse.

- Então você deve ser a garota da qual todos os professores comentam na sala dos professores, dizem que você pode ser a grande mente do mundo bruxo – disse o professor alegremente, Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos – vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Pode continuar a resposta Srta Granger

- A poção do amor possui um aroma único a cada pessoa, para minha tem cheiro de grama recém aparada, pergaminho, pasta de dente... – ela pigarreou.

- Muito bem, Srta Granger, obviamente não irei pedir para que preparem essa substância, seria perigosa em mãos erradas, mas irei descrever a importância de cada ingrediente para a poção.

A aula transcorreu apenas com as anotações do professor, quando a sineta tocou ele virou seu rosto rechonchudo num grande sorriso

- Por favor, Sr Potter, Srta Black, Srta Granger, Sr Malfoy e Sr Zabini, vou mantê-los na sala por mais um minuto ou dois.

Harry que estava preparado para sair da sala, mas voltou a se sentar, Rony passou por ele como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom – começou o professor assim que a porta se fechou – Nos tempos que eu dava aulas aqui, eu sempre mantinha um seleto grupo de alunos, nós fazíamos pequenas reuniões, e estes alunos eram sempre os mais brilhantes. Então vocês até agora demonstraram boas habilidades para estarem no Clube do Slughe. Nosso primeiro encontro será no dia das bruxas, uma pequena festinha, cada um de vocês poderá trazer um acompanhante.

Dizendo isso ele virou em direção ao quadro negro, balançando duas vezes a varinha para apagá-lo. Harry, Myra e Hermione foram seguindo para a porta.

- Hey, Myra – eles ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles assim que saíram da sala, os três viraram e deram de cara com Draco Malfoy – Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Claro – respondeu Myra sem emoção.

- Bom, eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar na festa de dia das bruxas do Slughorn. – ele disse as últimas palavras bem devagar, como se o rosto sem emoção alguma de Myra o tivesse fazendo se arrepender.

- Tudo bem – respondeu com o mesmo tom sem emoção que usara antes – Teremos tempo pra falar disso. Estou atrasada para Aritimância.

E sem ao menos se despedir ela continuou andando sob o olhar chocado de Hermione e Harry.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela debochada quando viraram o corredor.

- Você aceitou sair com Malfoy! – exclamou Harry

- Sim, e daí, você queria me chamar também? – perguntou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Claro que não! – disse com fúria, sentindo as bochechas corarem – O pai dele é um Comensal da Morte, lembra o que é isso?

- Potter, já ouviu o ditado "Mantenha os amigos por perto..."

- E os inimigos mais perto ainda – completou Hermione como se estivesse finalmente entendido um feitiço complicado de Transfiguração.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7**

**Nimbus 2000**

- Você me fez levar uma detenção! – Harry estava louco da vida, para ele pouco importava se estavam no meio do corredorapós a última aula.

A garota apenas girou os olhos e segurou uma risada, Snape havia juntado os dois como parceiros para que praticassem feitiços mudos, Harry produziria um feitiço escudo, enquanto Myra deveria lançar o feitiço desarmador, mas "acidentalmente" ela lançou o feitiço estuporante, Harry desviou a tempo, mas o feitiço acabou atingindo Marcus Belby, o que não deixou o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas muito contente.

- Estamos em aula há uma semana e eu já estou de detenção! – exclamou Harry, enquanto caminhavam de volta para o tempo livre que teriam antes da aula de transfiguração – Isso é tudo culpa sua!

- Minha? – exasperou-se Myra – Sua função era saber utilizar o feitiço escudo, se você tivesse feito as coisas direito Snape nunca teria descoberto.

- É simplesmente impossível tentar argumentar com você e esse seu ego imenso! – gritou Harry

- Eles vão começar a agir como crianças em 3...2...1 – sussurrou Hermione para Ron assim que Harry e Myra pararam no meio do corredor para continuar a discussão.

Harry sacou sua varinha, e quase instantaneamente Myra fez o mesmo.

- Abaixe a varinha – disse Harry enquanto eles se aproximavam.

- Você abaixa! – revidou a garota, agora estavam a dois passos de distância.

- Eu vou contar até cinco – disse Harry rouco.

- Minha paciência só vai até três – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Acaba com ela Harry! – uma voz feminina soou no meio da multidão que agora se aglomerava a volta deles.

Ambos viraram as cabeças em direção a dona da voz, uma garota de estatura mediana, cabelos negros e olhos escuros com traços orientais.

- Ela não é páreo pra você! – continuou a garota, Harry ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, enquanto Myra soltou uma risada nasalada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – desta vez a voz era severa, da Profa McGonagall, naquele momento Harry e Myra esconderam as varinhas e a multidão se dissipou – Soube que vocês dois se meteram em confusão na aula do Professor Snape, vocês decepcionam a Grifinória dessa maneira. Venha comigo Potter.

- O que? Mas eu não fiz nada, eu juro que foi ela que começou - disse Harry assim que eles se afastaram da multidão.

- Ora Potter, não seja tolo, não o chamei para puni-lo sobre suas desavenças com a Srta Black – A professora abriu a porta de sua sala e caminhou para sua escrivaninha – Bom, ambos sabemos que aquela nojenta do Ministério não dá mais nenhuma ordem em Hogwarts, então fico feliz de lhe restituir sua posição no time de quadribol da Grifinória...

- Uau! Professora muito obrigado e...

- Não tão rápido Potter, eu também estou te nomeando capitão do time, sabemos que a equipe está extremamente desfalcada, então confio em você para fazer os testes até o final da semana. Não agüento mais o sorriso no rosto de Severo quando passo por ele!

Harry não sabia o que dizer, pegou a insígnia que a professora estava estendendo para ele, tinha o brasão da Grifinória e um 'C' gravado em dourado, ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada Potter – disse a professora encarando-o por detrás dos óculos – Agora pode voltar aos seus afazeres, e tente por favor se manter longe de problemas.

Harry saiu da sala ainda atônito, não só estava de volta ao time de quadribol, como também agora era o capitão da equipe, e por mais que estivesse entusiasmado se sentia nervoso com relação a nova formação do time, quando viu já estava a frente do quadro da mulher gorda e ele se sentia grato por aquele dia já ter acabado.

- Outra detenção? – Harry virou rapidamente a cabeça em direção a voz assim que entrou, Myra estava em uma mesa ao fundo da sala rabiscando algo em um pergaminho.

- Não, onde estão os outros? – disse Harry seco

- Eles estavam discutindo sobre a festa do Slughorn, Ron não ficou muito satisfeito por não ter sido convidado e descontou na Mione, ela gostou menos ainda! Ron subiu para o dormitório e ela saiu para falar algo com a professora de Aritimância – a garota não tirou os olhos do pergaminho ao falar com ele, isso fazia o sangue de Harry ferver

- Hum – foi o máximo que conseguiu responder.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra de ambas as partes, Harry tomou seu caminho para o dormitório masculino.

- Então eu falei que era melhor ela levar alguém tão importante quanto ela para a droga da festa – Rony estava sentado em sua cama, com cara de poucos amigos, falando com Neville.

- Hey Ron – disse Harry fechando a porta.

- Hey cara – disse Ron virando-se em direção a porta - McGonagall pegou muito pesado com você? Eu totalmente apoio você entregar a Myra pra ela.

- Não – disse Harry sentando em sua cama, nem ele acreditava ainda no que havia acontecido, olhou mais uma vez para o distintivo em sua capa e falou: - Na verdade, eu sou o novo capitão de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Mentira! – disse o garoto ruivo praticamente saltando por cima da cama para olhar o distintivo – Você já marcou os testes?

- Ainda não, estou pensando em marcar para semana que vem, vou falar com Gina e Kate.

O humor de Ron pareceu melhorar drasticamente após as novidades de Harry, apesar de o jantar não ter sido dos mais agradáveis, já que Harry e Myra não estavam se falando, nem Ron e Hermione, mas Harry prometeu a si que não deixaria nada atrapalhar o seu bom humor. O garoto fixou no quadro de avisos a data do teste, seria dali a duas semanas, a novidade causou alvoroço entre os estudantes Grifinórios.

- Capitão, huh? – disse Kate Bell, uma setimanista que acompanhou Harry desde sua entrada no time – Eu sabia que um dia seria você, Harry. Parabéns! Eu espero que você encontre bons jogadores, adoraria chutar o traseiro da Sonserina este ano!

Harry riu com a colega de time e voltou para o dormitório dos garotos, ao entrar encontrou, Dino, Simas e Neville sentados em uma roda, comendo besteiras.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela está tendo alguma coisa com o Malfoy – disse Neville

- Malfoy é um idiota, ela nunca sairia com ele – disse Simas

- Talvez ela goste de caras idiotas – disse Dino rindo comendo um bolo de caldeirão.

- Tipo a Gina que gosta de você? – retrucou Simas

- A minha irmã gosta de quem? – Harry escutou a voz de Ron atrás de si.

- Malfoy realmente convidou ela pra sair. E eu honestamente acho que eles se merecem, são os dois desprezíveis – Falou Harry pra mudar de assunto – Eu sinceramente não entendo esse fascínio que vocês tem por ela.

- Vamos Harry, a garota é bonita – disse Simas – vai dizer que não reparou?

- Tenho coisas melhores pra pensar – retrucou Harry deitando em sua cama

- Tipo a Cho Chang? – disse Ron, Harry jogou seu travesseiro nele, o que acabou desencadeando uma guerra de travesseiros, até alguém acertar um livro em Neville, o que foi um pretexto para todos fecharem o cortinado de suas camas e irem dormir.

As duas semanas antes do teste para o time de quadribol foram forradas com estudos, Harry não imaginou como era possível os professores estarem passando aquela carga de dever, todos andavam tão ocupados que nem tempo de falar com seus amigos Harry tinha, além dos deveres Ron estranhamente estava tendo que fazer rondas da monitoria todos os dias, mas Harry estava muito cansado para contrariá-lo.

A manhã do dia 1º de outubro estava bonita, não estava frio, mas o sol não era suficiente para atrapalhar, o que Harry não esperava era que o campo estaria lotado. O garoto chegou com o uniforme, e sua Firebolt a tiracolo para o que parecia toda a população estudantil da Grifinória localizada no campo, desde os pequenos e ansiosos do primeiro ano, até alunos do último ano, que aparentavam tamanha segurança que chegava ao patamar da arrogância.

- Bem, antes de tudo, Eu sou Harry Potter, o novo capitão da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória – ao dizer isso, um grupo de garotas do lado esquerdo do campo começaram a dar risadinhas.

Foi um pouco mais difícil do ele pensava, havia muitas pessoas, o garoto pediu que os candidatos fizessem um teste de voo em grupos, o que foi uma ótima escolha, já que 60% dos candidatos foram eliminados, Harry começou os testes para batedores, dois meninos do quinto ano se sobressaíram ao defender os balaços, mas o humor de Harry estava se esgotando a medida com que tinha de lidar com os rejeitados, porém seu humor chegou ao limite quando uma figura esquia chegou correndo com espalhafato no meio dos candidatos.

- Por favor, diga que eu não perdi a seleção para artilheiros – Mira estava usando uma blusa branca que atiçava a imaginação dos garotos, calça preta e luvas, os cabelos pretos presos numa trança apertada que chegava quase a sua cintura e com uma Nimbus 200 na mão direita. – Dumbledore precisou falar comigo, eu tenho um bilhete dele

Harry torceu a cara, mas reconheceu a caligrafia fina do diretor pedindo desculpas por "fazer a Srta Black se atrasar para o teste".

- Eu espero que você esteja aquecida, não vou te dar nenhum segundo para fazer isso – disse Harry seco.

- E eu espero que você tenha trazido um babador, pois sua boca vai estar aberta quando eu terminar esse teste – Disse a garota com um sorriso de deboche.

Dizendo isso a garota saiu como um borrão em cima de sua vassoura, Harry travou a mandíbula ao perceber que a garota realmente era sensacional, não só marcara 27 gols como também tinha formado uma química excelente com Gina e Kate.

- Entrar na equipe vai ser bom, só pra ver essas belezinhas no vestiário – disse um garoto corpulento do sétimo ano a Harry, assim que este pediu para os artilheiros descerem voo.

- E você é? – perguntou Harry com repulsa

- Cormac McLaggen, seu futuro goleiro – disse o garoto cheio de si.

Contrariado, Harry anunciou sua escolha para Artilheiros, que obviamente seria o trio Gina, Myra e Kate. Após isso Harry chamou os candidatos a goleiro, e o seu espanto foi imenso quando viu que Ron estava entre eles, ele nem havia percebido o amigo no meio da multidão, quando seus olhares se encontraram o garoto deu um aceno nervoso com a cabeça, a ansiedade estava tomando conta dele.

O teste se resumiu entre Mclaggen e Ron, que ficaram para disputar um contra o outro nos pênaltis, Ron estava indo bem, de sete bolas havia defendido seis, sendo uma delas uma agressiva bola cruzada lançada por Myra, Mclaggen perdeu um arremesso pesado da rival de Harry, mas estranhamente foi para o lado oposto de uma jogada atrapalhada de Kate. A escolha final obviamente foi Ron, o que fez com que Lilá Brown que estava nas arquibancadas pular de alegria, e o corpulento setimanista se exaltar.

- Me de outra chance! – berrou ele na cara de Harry.

- Você teve a sua e falhou, agora saia da minha frente! – gritou Harry, de volta, ao que o garoto agarrou o capitão pelas vestes.

- Saia daqui, ou eu vou fazer com que você pareça um Explosivin – disse Myra apontando a varinha na cara do garoto, que soltou Harry e saiu brandindo;

- Obrigado – disse Harry sem jeito

- Você aceitou meu teste, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer – respondeu a garota.

Aquela noite foi de festa no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Ron contou sobre suas defesas para os colegas, porém o dia havia sido exaustivo demais, e Harry precisava dormir o sono dos justos.

O pátio central da escola estava coberto de neve, e uma leve melodia enchia os ouvidos de Harry, ele se aproximou, e encarou uma figura quase angelical, a pele era branca, quase tanto quando a neve onde ela estava sentada, uma túnica acinzentada amarrada na cintura, e os longos cabelos negros cobrindo os seios.

- _Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows, I will hear their voices…*_ – a voz dela era tão pura.

Ele se aproximou mais, apenas para ver ela passando as unhas no pulso onde brotavam grossas gotas escarlates que escorriam por seu braço, quando pensou em sair dali os olhos imensamente azuis cravaram nos seus…

- Harry...

N/A: Olá meus seres lindos, estou viva sim, mas sem os comentários de vocês eu provavelmente morrerei! Digam o que acham do capitulo e mais cedo vocês terão mais! E obrigado a todos aqueles que comentaram, marcaram a fanfic como favorita, e encheram meu saco no facebook...

_* Monstro, como eu deveria me sentir? As criaturas mentem aqui, olhando pela janela eu vou ouvir as vozes delas_

Isso é um trecho de uma das músicas que me inspira a escrever, se tiverem a chance escutem – Meg and Dia – Monster

A Dee ama vocês

:*


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

**Humana**

_Ele se aproximou mais, apenas para ver ela passando as unhas no pulso onde brotavam grossas gotas escarlates que escorriam por seu braço, quando pensou em sair dali os olhos imensamente azuis cravaram nos seus…_

_- Harry..._

- Harry! – sobressaltado, ao abrir os olhos se deparou com Ron debruçado sobre si, já era a quarta vez que tinha o sonho no mesmo mês. – O que aconteceu?

- Sonho ruim – respondeu Harry esfregando a testa.

- Com Você-Sabe-Quem? – respondeu o garoto ruivo olhando espantado para a testa de Harry.

- Não, com a Myra – disse o garoto colocando os óculos para focar o rosto do amigo – Ela estava praticamente nua na neve, cantando e...

- Ok, eu não preciso dos outros detalhes – disse Ron que se engasgou com uma risada enquanto se dirigia para a sua cama.

- Não é nada disso, idiota! – disse Harry jogando uma almofada no amigo, sentindo seu rosto ferver, quando a imagem da garota voltou a sua cabeça, a pele dela parecia tão suave mesmo em contato com a neve...

O garoto chacoalhou a cabeça como se quisesse expulsar as imagens de lá, os primeiros raios de sol estavam despontando no céu, e Harry decidiu que não valia a pena pegar no sono novamente, pagou sua vassoura e partiu para o campo de quadribol, talvez algum tempo no ar desanuviasse sua cabeça.

Como sempre, voar fazia com que todos os seus problemas desaparecessem, mas se o que ele queria era tirar as imagens da garota de sua cabeça sair com sua vassoura não seria uma opção.

Ao chegar no campo de quadribol parou há cem metros e se escondeu em uma arquibancada ao ver a garota baixando altitude e saltando de sua vassoura, ela desceu até a cintura o zíper do macacão vermelho da equipe da Grifinória, tirou os braços das mangas e as deixou penduradas em sua cintura, por baixo usava uma regata branca e simples, ela limpou o suor da testa e massageou a têmpora direita antes de se largar na grama com o rosto virado para cima.

- Você também está interessado? – Harry provavelmente pulou com o susto de ouvir a voz do antigo capitão da grifinória

- Hã?

- Eu vejo os garotos olhando para ela, na verdade é difícil não olhar, ela exerce certa fascinação, o fato dela ser intocável – disse Oliver.

- Eu vim para pensar e não para vê-la, não sou como todos e talvez você como Professor não deveria ser também – Harry saiu andando em direção ao castelo, não sabia o porquê de tanta raiva do comentário, que todos a olhassem, para ele não importava, ela nunca exerceria nenhuma forma de fascínio sobre ele, e estava cansado dos outros acharem isso.

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, o Salão Principal estava começando a encher, ele viu Gina lendo preguiçosamente uma revista, mas se distraiu quando Myra sentou-se sorrindo no assento a frente do seu.

- Bom dia – disse ela animada olhando pensativa para a mesa.

- A que devemos o bom humor matinal? – perguntou Gina carrancuda

- Meu aniversário está chegando – disse a garota simplesmente pegando uma maçã e saindo da mesa.

O dia de Harry não teve grandes alterações de normalidade, a presença da garota ainda estava mexendo com sua paciência, mas ele havia decidido que iria ignorar a presença dela, afinal a garota não era ninguém além de uma pessoa egoísta e desagradável.

- Filch disse que devemos estar na Sala de Troféus as sete horas – disse a garota, e a animação do garoto sumiu ao lembrar que passaria longas horas em detenção com ela.

Harry decidiu que iria passar suas últimas horas de paz do lado de fora dos muros do castelo, Ron e Hermione estavam discutindo por algum motivo insignificante, e a paciência dele não andava muito boa.

Era possível ver a chegada mansa do Outono, como se esticasse longos dedos frios no ar, mas sem tirar a magnitude do céu que só é possível ver no outono, ele recostou sua cabeça em uma arvore e as imagens do sonho invadiram sua mente, no sonho ele sentia medo dela, e uma pena que até então ele desconhecia, ele não queria que ela tirasse a própria vida, mas quando as gotas escarlates escorriam pelos pulsos dela era possível sentir a tranquilidade em que ela se encontrava.

Quando deu por si o céu estava arroxeado, um sinal de que era melhor ele correr para evitar a raiva do zelador.

- Você está atrasado – resmungou o zelador lhe jogando um pano úmido e se dirigindo para o corredor.

Harry viu Myra concentrada na ultima estante, mas ela não estava com o pano, ela segurava uma taça com uma das mãos, enquanto a fazia um círculo no ar.

- Usar magia é proibido sabia? – disse ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e acenando com o pano para a garota.

- Não é um feitiço, eu simplesmente estou separando o que é poeira do que é metal – disse ela sorrindo debochadamente – é bem simples.

- Não para pessoas normais

A garota olhou feio, e empurrou a taça no peito do garoto ao passar por ele e sumir de visão na outra estante.

- Insuportável – resmungou ele.

- Eu consigo te escutar daqui – a voz dela soou da estante da frente.

O tédio estava quase matando Harry, quando um barulho forte de passos encheu o corredor, ele conhecia bem a força daquele andar...

- Hagrid! – exclamou Myra que estava próxima da entrada.

- O que você quer? – Harry pôde ouvir Filch resmungar quando chegou a entrada.

- Vou precisar pegar Harry e Myra emprestados, eles vão terminar de cumprir a detenção comigo, na Floresta. Dumbledore autorizou.

De repente a possibilidade de um encontro cara-a-cara com Voldemort era mais atraente do que limpar troféus, mas Hagrid possuía feições tristes, o que fez Harry imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

A caminhada adentro da Floresta não durou muito, o lugas não assombrava mais o garoto, porém sons agourentos ao redor, tornavam desconfortável a estada ali, em uma clareira havia um unicórnio deitado, a cena causou um déja vu em Harry de seu primeiro ano.

- Hoje em minha aula, uma garota do terceiro ano se perdeu na floresta e um centauro a encontrou e ajudou a trazê-la de volta – começou Hagrid sem jeito – Os outros centauros não gostaram nada, Firenze já havia quebrado os ideais antes, a ajuda de Tuyer levou a uma discussão, alguém lançou uma flecha que acabou acertando o pobrezinho.

Foi então que Harry percebeu que o unicórnio ainda estava vivo, e os sons que estavam embrulhando o estômago do garoto estavam vindo dele.

- A Professora Grubbly-Plank disse que eu deveria sacrificá-lo, mas eu não consegui, então pensei que talvez você poderia ajudá-lo – a fala do meio-gigante era dirigida a Myra que estava olhando fixamente para o animal, ela apenas dirigiu o olhar dela a Hagrid e acenou com a cabeça.

- Segurem ele, preciso tirar a flecha – na lateral do animal estava enterrada uma flecha de madeira.

Harry segurou a cabeça do animal, seu coração espremido com o som emitido quando a garota prendeu a respiração e arrancou a flecha.

Eles se levantaram enquanto ela colocava as mãos na ferida e murmurava palavras desconhecidas, as feições dela mudaram, ficaram mais agressivas e ela sussurrava as palavras com força, com raiva até que Harry viu uma fina lágrima escorrer do canto de seu olho esquerdo, que ela rapidamente limpou. E então ele olhou nos olhos do unicórnio, e ele sabia assim como Harry, estava condenado.

- Eu vou levar a dor embora – sussurrou ela, esquecendo da presença dos dois, e começando a sussurrar palavras diferentes.

- Você poderia falar com eles – disse Hagrid fungando, após o animal dar o último suspiro – Dar uma bronca.

- Eles sabem que o que fizeram foi errado – disse a garota voltando ao seu habitual tom sério – Além do mais, você sabe que não sou eu Hagrid, a única razão para eu ter voltado foi exatamente por não ser eu. De nada adiantaria eu falar com eles.

Como veneno de fada mordente, a curiosidade se espalhou por Harry causando quase uma coceira física, ele não queria voltar a falar com ela, afinal de contas ela era uma egoísta e insuportável... Mas pelos acontecimentos recentes, talvez ela não fosse egoísta, insuportável, sem dúvidas, mas não egoísta.

N/a: Olá, dessa vez não passei tanto tempo longe (foi muito, mas não tanto), vou tentar ser mais presentes, mas pra isso preciso saber a opinião de vocês!

A Dee ama vocês!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

**Happy Halloween... Now Kiss!**

BLACK! EU DISSE 'PASSE INVERTIDO' PARECEU INVERTIDO PRA VOCÊ? – Harry gritou a plenos pulmões no campo de quadribol.

EU NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU, POTTER – gritou ela de volta – MAS A DROGA DO MEU PASSE DEU CERTO!

Os jogadores do time de quadribol da Grifinória saíram de cabeça baixa do campo em direção aos vestiários, enquanto Harry terminava de ajeitar os materiais do treino, a tarefa de capitão estava sendo mais estressante do que ele pensava, após a proibição que sofrera ano passado tudo o que ele mais queria era a taça de quadribol.

- Onde diabos está o pomo? – perguntou o garoto entre dentes.

- Procurando isso? – disse uma voz à suas costas, o garoto não conteve a careta ao ver Myra com o pomo na mão. O garoto estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto, mas foi surpreendido quando a garota retraiu o braço e sorriu de lado.

- Se você quer, vai ter que vir buscar – ela colocou o pé na base de sua Nimbus 2000 e começou a flutuar.

- Eu definitivamente não tenho tempo pra isso, Black – disse Harry franzindo a testa.

- Vamos lá! Não faça eu me arrepender de ser legal com você, Potter! – disse a garota com um sorriso zombeteiro.

O garoto bufou e pegou sua Firebolt e foi atrás da garota, o pomo voou por alguns segundo a sua frente e depois a frente dela para, em seguida, sumir na imensidão do campo de quadribol.

Após Myra passar como um borrão a sua frente o garoto começou sua busca, ele tentou lembrar-se de todas as técnicas que ele sempre usara em campo. A voz de Wood ecoava em sua cabeça dizendo para se concentrar em qualquer movimentação anormal, o garoto respirou fundo e tentou manter seu foco no campo e não nas tentativas frustradas da morena de achar o pomo, após 15 minutos, e de Myra voar por todos os lados do campo, o garoto viu o objeto brilhante flutuando preguiçosamente pela arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa, Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso e partiu para a perseguição.

Myra percebeu a manobra e foi ao encalço de Harry, ao emparelhar com o garoto ela tomou impulso e se atirou ao encontro dele, a sensação da pancada o desnorteou um pouco e fez sua irritação com a garota crescer, porém o som do riso dela dissipou a raiva e ele se atirou em direção a ela, ficaram alguns minutos tentando derrubar o outro até Harry desviar do último ataque e focar no pomo antes que este mudasse de direção, ele esticou o braço e forçou todos os seus músculos para frente, com isso sentiu seus dedos fecharem sobre a bolinha dourada, ele deu uma guinada em sua vassoura se dirigindo ao chão, mostrando seu feito com um sorriso triunfante.

- Eu deixei você ganhar! –resmungou a garota sorrindo de lado.

- Claro – disse o capitão colocando o pomo no malão. Sua falta de afinidade com a morena não mudava o fato de que ela fizera isso para ajudá-lo, era a primeira vez em meses que ele se divertia no campo de quadribol, era tudo o que faltava para a equipe.

Quando voltou a si a garota já estava longe, com a parte de cima do uniforme amarrado a cintura, uma simples camiseta branca e sua Nimbus 2000 apoiada no ombro;

Ele não conteve o espasmo que sentiu no baixo ventre, devia ser fome.

Ron estava carrancudo a semana inteira, mas hoje o nível de seu mal humor estava ultrapassando as barreiras humanas, ele estava comendo uma torta de abóbora com tanta voracidade a hora que Harry chegou, atrasado, para o café, que migalhas se espalhavam por toda a mesa.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai com Cormac Mclaggen hoje a noite na festa do Slughorn, você gosta de jogadores de Quadribol não? – Lilá Brown perguntou com uma pitada de veneno para Hermione.

- Eu gosto de jogadores _bons_ – respondeu a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a Lilá calou-se e levantou da mesa, não sem antes acenar e sorrir para Ron.

- Você _realmente_ vai com aquele idiota? – perguntou Myra tomando um gole do que restou do suco de abóbora.

- Eu poderia te responder com a mesma pergun... – Hermione foi interrompida por uma coruja que trazia uma cesta com uma dúzia de rosas cor de sangue.

Harry olhou para Hermione e viu a garota bufar, todos no salão dirigiram o olhar para a mesa da grifinória, Myra encarava a cesta com olhos arregalados e Harry podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, durante as semanas que antecederam o dia da festa do Clube do Slughe Myra recebeu e enviou dezenas de cartas, recebeu bombons exóticos (que sempre acabavam no estômago de Ron) e até mesmo um medalha de prata de duendes que, com uma expressão muito fechada, ela enviou de volta para o correspondente, este que todos sabiam ser um certo sonserino de olhos acinzentados.

- Eu vou matá-lo – sussurrou a garota, que levantou rapidamente da mesa levando a cesta consigo.

- Ele está conseguindo ela – disse Ron com a boca cheia.

- O que? – disse Harry confuso.

- Até eu consigo perceber que nessas últimas semanas ela mudou completamente o comportamento em relação ao Malfoy – respondeu ele limpando os farelos de bolo da blusa.

- Por mais que eu nunca concorde com Ronald – interrompeu Hermione – Myra tem passado madrugadas se correspondendo com ele, eu estou preocupada.

Harry seguiu os amigos para fora do salão principal, hoje seria um longo dia, e pelas previsões e boatos sobre a pré-festa de Halloween do Clube do Slughe, a noite seria longa também.

- Se eles podem ter uma pré-festa de Halloween nós também podemos! – brandiu Simas no dormitório dos garotos, Harry estava tentando pela milésima vez ajeitar suas vestes.

Ron levantou de sua cama e foi em direção a Harry.

- Posso pegar a capa? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Claro – respondeu Harry sem prestar atenção, ainda travando uma luta com sua gravata.

Ele havia combinado de encontrar com Hermione próximo ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, os ocupantes do Salão Comunal da Grifinória lançavam olhares curiosos ao garoto, alguns estudantes mais velhos o olhavam com inveja, da Grifinória apenas ele, Hermione e Ginny haviam sido escolhidos pelo professor.

Hermione surgiu no salão ao mesmo tempo em que Ron sofreu de uma tosse temporária que deixou seu rosto vermelho, ela usava um vestido longo, roxo com um decote suave, seus cabelos estavam domados e um laço preto adornava as madeixas.

- Você está linda, Mione – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Você também, Harry – respondeu a garota – Mas sua gravata está uma bagunça! Se eu soubesse que você teria problemas eu não teria deixado Myra me convencer a colocar maquia...

Harry deixou de ouvir o que Hermione estava resmungando, a figura de Myra exerceu fascínio em todos os presentes na sala, que cochichavam a medida que a garota passava, ela usava um vestido preto longo e brilhante, a gola terminava na base se seu pescoço e suas costas estavam nuas, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e seus olhos tão azuis sobressaíam em meio a tanto negro.

- Ela está incrível, não está? – disse Hermione encarando Harry que não havia percebido que estava encarando a garota.

"Humpf" foi a resposta dele enquanto o sorriso de Hermione se espalhava mais por seus rosto.

-Pronto! – exclamou a garota – Podemos ir.

Harry olhou a sua volta, mas a figura de Myra já havia desaparecido do salão, a única coisa que não passou despercebido pelo garoto foram as feições mal humoradas de Ron, que se recusava a dirigir diretamente o olhar para Hermione.

O caminho até o quarto andar foi preenchido por uma conversa trivial de Hermione sobre a matéria de Runas Antigas que estava fazendo com Myra, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho vindo da sala ao fim do corredor. A sala estava extremamente enfeitada com o tema de Halloween, havia centenas de teias de aranhas espalhadas nas paredes recobertas de roxo, bolos de caixão, e algo numa tigela que se assemelhava muito a sangue.

As pessoas estavam dançando e conversando animadas por todos os lados da festa, enquanto elfos domésticos cuidavam de circular pela sala servindo outras comidas e bebidas.

- Ah francamente! – exclamou Hermione – O professor Slughorn precisa ouvir urgentemente sobre meu projeto do F.A.L.E

Harry revirou os olhos e conduziu a amiga até onde se encontravam Dean e Ginny.

- Ela realmente veio com ele – bufou Ginny, Harry moveu sua cabeça na direção em que a ruiva estava olhando.

Myra estava do outro lado do salão ouvindo Draco provavelmente gabar-se de alguma coisa, ela possuía uma sobrancelha arqueada em deboche, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

É nojento, mas ela está feliz – ponderou Hermione – Não é como se ela estivesse forçando ele por nossas gargantas, ela sabe separar as coisas.

"Humpf" foi novamente a única resposta que Harry tinha para a situação.

- Ah! Finalmente assumiram o romance? – disse uma voz aguda às costas deles.

"Não tem como ficar melhor" pensou Harry amargamente antes de se virar para encontrar a conhecida figura de cabelos louros quase brancos, acompanhada da fiel pena verde, longa e mentirosa.

- Rita Skeeter nunca erra! – exclamou ela de novo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Suma daqui, Skeeter – disse Hermione nervosa – Ou chamarei o Ministério.

- Garota tolinha – disse Rita venenosa – Vocês são peixe pequeno.

E sem mais uma palavra ela rumou em direção a Myra que esperava Draco voltar com sua bebida.

-Não deveríamos avisá-la? – perguntou Dean.

- Acho que ela se vira bem – Hermione deu os ombros – Harry, importa-se de pegar uma bebida pra mim? Está um pouco abafado aqui.

Harry se espremeu por entre os convidados, até que algo lhe chamou atenção, a sua frente estava um figura usando uma meia laranja e outra verde, entre suas fartas orelhas descansava um chapéu coco.

- Dobby! – exclamou o garoto.

- Harry Potter! – os olhos do elfo brilharam – O que Dobby pode fazer pelo senhor.

Harry dirigiu seus olhos pra o lado do salão onde a expressão de Myra fechava-se mais a cada segundo.

- Vê aquela garota? – disse Harry apontando para Myra. Dobby anuiu – Fique por perto e tente escutar o máximo que conseguir.

O garoto pegou um copo de suco de abóbora para Hermione, que conversava animadamente com um colega da Corvinal, Ginny e Dean estavam dançando, Harry viu-se então sozinho, encarando a discussão acalorada que ocorria do outro lado da sala, no momento do ápice Myra agarrou a pena de repetição rápida da jornalista e a quebrou em dois, ela disse algo entre dentes para Skeeter e saiu da sala, não sem antes impedir que Malfoy a seguisse.

Harry se preparou para ir atrás da garota quando a figura animada (e levemente alcoolizada) de Horace Slughorn apareceu a sua frente.

- Harry, meu garoto! –disse o professor agarrando-o pelos ombros – Está aproveitando a festa?

- Claro, professor – disse Harry se desvencilhando – Vou pegar uma bebida, volto já!

- Experimente os bolinhos de explosivins! – gritou o professor antes de perder Harry de vista.

- Dobby?! – indagou Harry ao sentir algo segurando a barra de sua calça

- Senhor Potter! Dobby ouviu tudinho – disse o elfo animado.

- O que houve, Dobby?

- A Sra Skeeter estava insistindo que a Srta Black falasse sobre sua relação com seu PA e com o Diretor Dumbledore, a Srta Black tentou ser polida e disse que não fala sobre a vida pessoal para a imprensa, foi quando a Sra Skeeter insinuou que isso era porque ela não era neta de Dumbledore.

- O que? – exclamou Harry

- Sim, foi nessa hora que a Srta Black disse que se a Sra Skeeter publicasse qualquer coisa ela iria arrancar sua cabeça.

- Obrigado Dobby – disse Harry e seguiu para a saída da festa, ele seguiu até o fim do corredor, não foi difícil encontrar o caminho, no chão jazia uma trilha de objetos, uma pulseira, um anel, os grampos de seu cabelo e por fim os sapatos ao pé da escadaria que levava a torre do relógio.

Os cabelos negros escorriam por seus ombro, brigando com o negro do vestido, a barra puxada até os joelhos deixavam a mostra os pés descalços e a pele muito branca das pernas.

- Curiosidade matou o gato – disse ela sem olhar pra trás, seu braço puxando uma garrafa de liquido âmbar para os lábios.

- Desculpe – disse ele em voz baixa – Posso sentar com você?

- Fique a vontade – disse ela tomando outro gole.

- O que aconteceu – disse ele olhando para a garrafa decidindo se tomaria um gole ou não.

- Eu aposto que o seu amiguinho elfo contou o que ele ouviu – disse ele cravando os olhos muito azuis nele – Você quer saber se é verdade?

Harry optou por tomar um gole, talvez ofuscasse seu rosto corado de vergonha, o liquido desceu queimando por sua garganta, começou a tossir, e ouviu uma risada suprimida vindo da garota a sua frente.

- Minha mãe foi adotada – disse a garota simplesmente, Harry tomou outro gole, dessa vez a queimação foi menor – Os pais dela morreram quando ela tinha seis anos, Dumbledore era padrinho e guardião dela. Ele gostou dela como um pai, e ninguém vai escrever menos do que isso em um jornal.

Ela agarrou de volta a garrafa, e deu um grande gole.

- Não vou mais beber depois do meu aniversário – disse ela pra ninguém em particular.

- Eu não entendo pra que você bebe essas coisas – disse ele dando um último gole, sentindo todo o seu corpo formigar.

- Passei minha vida toda em um torpor, beber deixa tudo mais fácil de sentir, e mais difícil de pensar – disse ela baixando os olhos – às vezes o pensamento nos leva a lugares sombrios.

Harry não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer a ela.

- Deveríamos voltar – disse ela, apoiando-se na grade a suas costas.

Harry levantou-se de pronto, mas tontura que sentiu o fez cambalear e segurar na grade, deixando Myra sem saída, com o rosto há poucos centímetros do seu.

Grande erro.

Era audível demais a respiração dela, presente demais o cheiro doce da pele dela, visível demais o azul dos olhos dela, sensível demais a pele de suas costas que o vestido deixava a mostra, então inevitavelmente era saboroso demais o gosto de firewhisky da boca dela.

Talvez fossem segundos, minutos, horas em que ambos estavam com os lábios presos um ao outro, o vento que saía da abertura das engrenagens do relógio embalava o casal e lentamente trazia de volta a consciência de ambos, que se desgrudaram rapidamente.

- Isso – disse a garota recuperando a respiração, o choque nítido em seus olhos – Isso NUNCA aconteceu, ok?

- Nunca, nunca mesmo – disse o garoto corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Myra desceu rapidamente a escada pegando seus pertences, Harry desceu alguns minutos depois, encontrou Hermione e Myra conversando trivialidades ao pé da escada aguardando-o.

A surpresa chegou ao adentrarem o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde os estudantes estavam fazendo muita algazarra, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada estavam no chão, e no fundo da sala não era mais possível distinguir o que era Ron e o que era Lilá.

- Nauseante – disse Hermione antes de dar meia volta e sair novamente pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

N/A: Eu não tenho como me desculpar pelo tempo que eu passei sem escrever, não tenho mesmo e sei que não adianta culpar a vida que está corrida, a faculdade que me consome, a culpa é completamente minha, mas saibam que eu não vou abandonar a fic, enquanto UMA pessoa estiver acompanhando e comentando.

Eu sei que tem gente que não gosta de comentar, eu não quero cobrar nada, mas os comentários são muito importantes pra mim, então quem quiser dar uma força para a minha inspiração já sabe!

Eu particularmente AMO essa cena de beijo entre a Myra e o Harry, ela já esta escrita há MESES, meu problema era com as cenas antes do beijo.

Bom, me digam o que vocês gostam, o que não gostam, me perguntem, e puxem a minha orelha.

Agradeço a TODOS que leem, principalmente a Aline Monteiro que me conheceu por causa da fanfic e já são mais de 5 anos de amizade, sem você nada disso ia ser digitado.

Vou tentar att mais vezes!

Beijo a todos

Dee :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10**

**Desconfiança**

Era o primeiro jogo de Myra em Hogwarts, apesar do nervosismo ela estava vendo vermelho, queria muito ganhar esse jogo, assim como ela tinha certeza que fariam.

- E lá vem eles de vermelho! Weasley, Adams, Sheppard, Bell, Weasley, Black Eeeeeeee POTTER! – brandiu Justino – Harry Potter agora é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória.

A multidão foi à loucura, Oliver Wood pediu para que os capitães apertassem as mãos e Myra percebeu que a capitã do time da Corvinal piscou para Harry, era a mesma garota que o incentivou quando ele e Myra quase duelaram no corredor. Não que ela ligasse, longe disso, o vermelho que ela via e não queria parar de ver era o da goles.

Ela subiu na vassoura, e junto com os outros jogadores esperou que Wood liberasse as bolas para o início da partida. No minuto em que a goles foi lançada ao ar, já era nítido que o jogo seria totalmente controlado pelas artilheiras da Grifinória.

Ginny foi mais rápida que o artilheiro da Corvinal e ficou com a posse da goles saindo em disparada em direção ao gol adversário, ela passou para Myra na esquerda que com um toque só driblou o marcador e recuperou a bola. Um balaço veio na direção dela, mas ela desviou facilmente, um artilheiro da Corvinal vinha em direção a ela pronto para roubar a goles quando Katie executando a jogada que praticaram no treino passou na sua frente fazendo um corta-luz e enganando o corvinal, Myra viu Ginny do outro lado do campo e lançou a goles para a Weasley que com categoria colocou a goles para dentro de um dos aros.

- 10 x 0 Grifinoria! Meu Merlim essas artilheiras do time de Potter estão muito entrosadas! E já estamos falando delas, eu me pergunto: como é que os caras desse time se concentram no treino? Quer dizer olha só pra essas meninas! – Myra girou os olhos para os comentários de Justino. Serio mesmo que ele era o narrador?

Ela voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

Os artilheiros da Corvinal tentaram começar uma jogada ofensiva que foi rapidamente arruinada pelo timing perfeito do batedor da Grifinoria que mandou um balaço em direção a eles e por Kate que interceptou a bola. Ela lançou Ginny novamente que estava voltando para ajudar na defesa. Gina fez a volta desviando de um balaço e viu Myra aparecendo como opção no meio do campo. Ela lançou Myra que após confundir o goleiro adversário, marcou o que seria provavelmente o gol mais bonito da partida.

- Que golaço! Que menina linda! Será que se eu mandar flores pra ela todo dia no café da manhã ela também sai comigo?

Myra parou seu voo de supetão, aquilo já era demais! A garota guinou sua vassoura para a cabine do locutor, mas foi parada por Kate, no meio da comoção o artilheiro da Corvinal conseguiu marcar um gol. Myra continuava brandindo ameaças ao locutor lufino e foi nesse momento que Harry se encheu.

- BLACK – ele gritou e conseguiu a atenção da garota – VOLTE PARA A DROGA DA SUA MARCAÇÃO!

Myra bufou e passou como um borrão no campo.

Ela perdeu um pouco o tempo de jogo, mas viu Rony fazer uma grande defesa cobrindo a falha dela. Ele rapidamente lançou Kate que sozinha, marcou o terceiro gol da Grifinória. O entrosamento delas era mesmo incrível, elas ainda tinham que trabalhar um pouco nas jogadas defensivas, mas atacando elas eram praticamente insuperáveis. E isso ficou mais do que provado no placar do jogo.

Harry observava o jogo do alto. Seu time estava perfeito: as meninas jogando muito, os batedores ajudando na defesa e Rony estava impecável como goleiro. Agora só faltava ele achar o pomo de ouro. Vasculhou o campo a procura da bolinha dourada com Cho em seu encalço, e quando a avistou nem precisou de muito para ganhar de Cho na disputa por ela, sua firebolt deixou a chinesa comendo poeira enquanto ele disparava em direção as arquibancadas da sonserina onde o pomo de ouro estava. Desviando de um balaço ele o capturou bem debaixo do nariz de Malfoy e a partida foi encerrada: Grifinoria 250 x 50 Corvinal.

- Nós somos INCRÍVEIS! – exclamou Ginny no caminho do vestiário – Primeiro jogo da temporada e já fomos tão bem!

- Sonserina que se cuide! – disse Kate – Onde está Harry?

Todos olharam a volta mas Harry estava longe, ele parecia desajeitado, conversando com a capitã do time da Corvinal, Cho Chang.

Como se já não houvesse sido constrangedor o suficiente no ano anterior, Harry estava novamente sentado nos sofás do Madame Puddifoot, com Cho a sua frente conversando sobre o jogo da semana anterior. Algumas garotas do quarto ano esticavam a cabeça para olhá-lo com a garota, ele chegou a ouvir uma delas comentar que estavam aliviadas que ele e Cho não estavam se beijando. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.

- Sem chances de eu entrar ai, Draco! – disse Myra rindo – Esse lugar é para pessoas que estão em um encontro.

- Nós estamos em um encontro – retorquiu o garoto.

Harry virou a cabeça e se deparou com o casal próximo a porta do café, como estava próximo da janela era possível ver e ouvir ambos do lado de fora. Ele viu a garota dar um soco no ombro de Malfoy, e tirar um pedaço do algodão doce em formato de coração que estava em sua mão, e levá-lo a boca. Malfoy acompanhou o gesto com olhos famintos, foi com um movimento rápido que ele encaixou suas mãos na lateral do rosto da garota e a beijou.

Myra arregalou os olhos com o contato repentino dos lábios dele nos seus, mas lentamente fechou-os, colocando sua mão livre sobre o peito do garoto, eles ficaram poucos segundos com os lábios se tocando antes da garota gentilmente se afastar encabulada e dizer:

- Devemos ir, eu realmente queria visitar a Zonko's antes de encontrar Hermione no Três Vassouras.

O garoto enterrou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco e suspirou antes de assentir e guiar a garota à loja de logros e brinquedos.

- Algo interessante do lado de fora, Harry? – disse Cho com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, eu... Acho estranho a Myra, ou qualquer pessoa, sair com Malfoy – respondeu ele.

- Eu achei que vocês não se davam bem – disse Cho tomando o último gole de seu chá.

- Não nos damos – disse ele começando a se lembrar do acontecido após a festa do Prof Slughorn – hum, você estava, er.. ótima no jogo de semana passada.

- oh, obrigada Harry – disse ela parecendo feliz – venho treinando bastante desde que me tornei capitã.

- Você se saiu bem – continuou o garoto – Bom, eu combinei de encontrar Ron e Hermione no Três Vassouras, você quer vir?

- Oh, não, tenho que voltar ao Castelo para começar meu trabalho de poções – disse a garota corada.

Harry deixou uma porção de sicles na mesa e acompanhou Cho até a porta para se despedirem, foi possível escutar do lado de fora uma das garotas do quarto ano exclamar quando eles se beijaram.

O encontro no Três Vassouras foi tranquilo, o encontro entre Myra e Malfoy foi completamente ignorado e Myra parecia estar satisfeita de assim ser, Harry conseguia enxergar o garoto de cabelos platinados do outro lado do bar, ele olhava de tempos em tempos para a mesa deles, mas seu olhar nunca captava nada além de Myra, era possível tocar o ciúme nos olhos dele cada vez que ela sorria ou que ficava absorta em algo que algum dos amigos contava.E Harry sentou um estranho prazer consumi-lo, era uma alegria mórbida pensar na cena da Torre do relógio olhando nos olhos de Malfoy.

O loiro então se levantou de sua mesa e rumou para os banheiros, enquanto a alegria de Harry morria ao escutar os comentários debochados de Myra.

- AJUDE, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE – um grito foi ouvido do outro lado da sala.

Os garotos correram em direção aos fundos do bar, encontraram um grupo se amontoando em cima de algo, alguns momentos (e cotoveladas nas pessoas) depois, foi possível ver Kate no chão, seu corpo tremia por inteiro e seus olhos reviravam nas orbitas. Harry olhou a cena em choque, Myra abaixou-se rapidamente e segurou a mão de Kate junto ao peito, enquanto isso Hermione corria a procura de algum professor. Ao olhar ao redor uma coisa chamou a atenção de Harry, Draco Malfoy estava se esgueirando para fora do banheiro e tentando passar despercebido pela multidão que agora se aglomerava em volta da garota.

A porta abriu-se com um estampido quando Hagrid e a Professora McGonagall chegaram, porém Myra não percebeu, ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Kate e seus lábios tremiam levemente, como se ela murmurasse algo freneticamente.

Kate já não tremia tanto quando a recolheram do Três Vassouras, Myra continuou ajoelhada no chão respirando profundamente, neste momento uma garota abaixou-se para pegar um colar de opalas que estava caído no chão.

- Não toque nisso! – exclamou Myra, Hermione sacou sua varinha prontamente e levitou o colar, só então percebeu que a Profª McGonagall estava a espera deles.

Ela informou que precisaria que eles fossem junto com ela para o castelo, os quatro seguiram silenciosamente a professora.

- Está ficando realmente chato andar com vocês – resmungou Ron quando eles pararam a porta da sala do professor Snape.

Ao entrarem na sala Hermione colocou o colar na mesa do professor e explicou que o objeto fora encontrado ao lado do corpo de Kate.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Harry esperançoso à Profª McGonagall.

- A Srtª Bell está aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, mas creio que está fora de perigo – ao dizer isso a professora transferiu o olhar para Myra.

- O que me deixa curioso – começou o Professor Snape – é como este objeto cheio de magia negra caiu nas mãos da Srta Bell.

- Malfoy – disse Harry de pronto atraindo todos os olhares da sala.

- E como o Sr Malfoy conseguiu carregar um artefato tão perigoso consigo? – perguntou Snape.

- Ele não carregou – dessa vez a voz veio ao lado de Harry, Myra cruzou os braços olhando de esguelha para Harry – Draco esteve comigo a tarde toda, ele não estava carregando nada além das minhas compras.

- Bom, caso encerrado para o Sr Malfoy então! – exclamou Snape, olhando para Harry com desdém.

Harry saiu pisando firme, com os outros três em seu encalço.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de Draco, mas isso não é motivo pra acusá-lo de quase matar Kate! – exclamou Myra.

- Eu o vi se esgueirar para fora do banheiro, não foi de lá que eles tiraram ela? – disse Harry. – O que há de errado com você que não consegue ver o que ele é?

- Eu não consigo ver? Acho que eu o enxergo bem melhor do que você!

- Esse cara anda com quem matou os nossos pais! – brandiu Harry.

- Se seus pais fossem Comensais da Morte, você acha que seria diferente? Se tudo o que você viveu fosse cercado de Artes das Trevas? – Myra baixou o tom de voz.

- Sirius não era assim! – retorquiu Harry, as feições de Myra endureceram e ela deu meia volta e se afastou do grupo.

- Você foi longe demais dessa vez, Harry – disse Hermione baixando os olhos e seguindo o mesmo caminho de Myra.

Harry e Ron chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas Harry não sentia ânimo para entrar, ele acenou para Ron e continuou pelos corredores até algo chamou sua atenção, Goyle acabara de entrar em uma sala desocupada. O garoto se esgueirou para poder ver pelo vão da porta, na sala estavam Goyle, Malfoy , Crabbe e Blaise Zabini. Malfoy havia tirado uma garrafa de hidromel de suas vestes e colocado no centro da mesa, foi então que Crabbe se deu conta de que alguém estava espiando.

Harry lembrou-se que não estava usando a capa de Invisibilidade, sua única alternativa foi correr. O garoto reconheceu que estava no sétimo andar, e há poucos metros estava a sala precisa, seu único pensamento era um lugar que ele pudesse se esconder.

Ao adentrar na sala a visão fez Harry se espantar, pilhas e pilhas das mais diferentes coisas se encontravam na sala, cadeiras, vestes, milhares de livros... Andando pela sala esperando a poeira baixar, Harry pisou em algo brilhante, ao ver o que era ele sorriu consigo, havia achado uma maneira de se desculpar com Myra.

N/a: Olá meus queridos e queridas, não demorei tanto dessa vez! Espero que tenham gostado do outro capítulo tanto quanto eu. A cena de quadribol que inicia o capitulo é um oferecimento da minha amada Cah Sullivan, porque ela sabe que eu sou péssima no quadribol! Então agradeçam a ela pelas jogadas interessantes.

Bom eu queria agradecer a quem favoritou a fic no FF, quem está seguindo a fic. Se gostarem não esqueçam de deixar um comentário!

BeeeeeijO


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

**Livre**

Desta vez ela estava de pé, andava vagarosamente com os pés descalços na neve, a túnica branca balançava em suas canelas e o longo cabelo negro cobria a frente de seu corpo, ela cantarolava a mesma melodia sombria e em seus braços escorria um liquido escarlate. A garota avistou-o e se aproximou, tocou sua bochecha com as mãos ensanguentadas e tocou seus lábios com os dela, mas eles não mais tinham gosto de álcool, tinham um gosto ferroso, metálico. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de sangue.

Harry acordou com sua cicatriz ardendo muito, os primeiros raios de sol estavam começando a iluminar o entorno do castelo, era possível ouvir o distinto ronco de Ron na cama ao lado. O garoto limpou o suor da testa e tentou acalmar sua respiração, ainda sentia aquele gosto repulsivo em sua boca, ele tateou cegamente em sua mesa de canto a procura de sua caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Adormeceu antes de perceber qual sabor havia pegado.

oOo

* * *

Harry caminhou ao Salão Principal imerso em pensamentos, muitos deles levavam a uma raiva irracional de Myra, aqueles sonhos o estavam deixando maluco! O dia estava bonito apesar do frio de novembro, seria uma boa oportunidade para treinar quadribol, relaxar sua cabeça, mas...

- Já viu a quantidade de dever que temos, Harry? – disse Hermione apontando a faca coberta de geleia para ele.

Harry olhou para Ron que fez uma expressão de "não dá pra discutir" e em seguida se viu enredado em alguma historia fútil de Lilá.

- Sem chances pra mim – disse Myra terminando de mastigar – Tenho que estudar runas e dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a revolta dos elfos na América do Norte para o Binns.

- Por que você faz essa matéria tão sem utilidade? – Lilá chamou a atenção de todos quando entrou na conversa.

- Por que Ron namora você? – retrucou Myra com um sorriso de deboche – A vida é cheia de mistérios inexplicáveis.

Dito isso a garoto pegou sua bolsa e saiu com sua meia torrada do salão, deixando Lilá furiosa, Ron com as orelhas pegando fogo de vergonha e Hermione tentando conter uma risada.

oOo

O mau-humor de Harry piorou ao longo do dia, Hermione não dava uma folga para ele e Ron e ainda por cima o fez ir até a biblioteca buscar livros com "informações complementares", como se eles já não tivessem coisas suficiente pra estudar!

- Para, Draco! – uma voz tão conhecida falou na estante a frente da sua.

Harry puxou dois livros da estante para poder olhar, o casal estava mais a direita dele, Draco estava atrás da garota, os cabelos dela jogados para um lado enquanto queixo do garoto descansava no outro ombro. Ele movia a cabeça de modo que seus lábios roçavam no maxilar da garota.

Harry pensou no que havia achado na Sala Precisa dias atrás, sentiu vontade de atirar no lago.

- Eu estou procurando um livro sabia? – disse a garota se fazendo de séria, mas com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Eu sei – disse ele puxando-a mais para perto.

-As pessoas estão começando a olhar, Draco – disse ela tentando se soltar dos braços do loiro.

- Deixe eles olharem!

A garota virou-se para encará-lo e segurou-o seu rosto com uma das mãos, suas sobrancelhas se uniram em sua testa, ela parecia preocupada, e levemente chateada.

- Não pense em me usar como um troféu, Draco Malfoy.

Ela puxou um livro da prateleira e partiu sem se despedir.

Harry tratou de pegar os livros e virar de costas para a prateleira quando a garota passou por ele para passar os livros por Madame Pince.

- Estudando, huh? – disse ele sem perder a oportunidade de cutucá-la

- Espiando, huh? – retrucou ela com a sobrancelha erguida, antes de puxar os livros e largá-lo como havia largado Malfoy.

oOo

* * *

Harry passou a tarde toda emburrado, faz seus trabalhos e ralhou sem motivos com todos que o atrapalharam sem motivo. A noite estava nublada, gordas nuvens se acumulavam no céu e Harry as via pairando ao longe, acima do lago. Ele não conseguia dormir, se revirou de todas as formas em seu colchão sem saber o que o incomodava. Eram 23:30, em 30 minutos seria o aniversario de Myra, talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado por tudo o que ele dissera a ela nos últimos dias, Sirius deveria significar tanto para ela quanto para ele.

O garoto pegou o mapa do maroto, sussurrou as palavras e o pergaminho ganhou vida, ele encontrou o nome "Myra Black" vagando nada menos do que na Torre do Relógio. Ele colocou o roupão por cima de seu pijama e foi atrás da garota, ele correu por entre as paredes de pedra com um estranho peso dentro de si. Chegou a Torre arfando e descabelado, ela estava com uma calça xadrez e uma camiseta vermelha larga, encostada na grade, a sua frente apenas o trovão e o abafado sufocante que precedia a chuva.

- Me desculpe – foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse, isso fez o peso que sentia diminuir, mas não todo. Ela não respondeu de pronto, continuou fitando léguas a sua frente.

- Eu estou tão nervosa – disse ela baixo – Está prestes a acontecer e eu estou tão assustada.

- O que vai acontecer? – perguntou Harry se aproximando, não entendia nada do que a garota estava dizendo.

A garota parecia em uma espécie de transe virou de costas para ele e levantou seus cabelos ao alto da cabeça.

- Me diga – disse ela tremendo – O que você vê?

Harry se aproximou das costas dela, e viu uma marca na nuca da garota, se parecia um 'A' com um olho no meio, a imagem estava ficando menos nítida conforme o tempo passava, Harry tocou a imagem e sentiu a pele da garota se arrepiar.

- Estranho – indagou Harry – Parece que está sumindo...

Antes de Harry terminar a frase ela já havia virado de frente para ele e seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de algo que Harry nunca vira: alegria.

Não só alegria, aquilo era mais que isso era uma esperança praticamente consumada.

- Você tem certeza? – a respiração dela estava acelerada, sua mão direito segurava o ombro dele com força.

O relógio deu a primeira badalada da meia-noite e a garota perdeu o fôlego, Harry a segurou pelos cotovelos enquanto ela pareceu sufocar por um minuto.

- Eu estou livre – sussurrou ela olhando para suas mãos com incredulidade – Sem mais poderes, sem mais pesadelos. Livre, pra escolher minha vida, pra escolher quem eu posso ser, livre pra ser humana. Você consegue entender isso?

Harry olhou para ela sem ter certeza do que responder, ele não entendeu nada do que acontecera nessa última meia hora, a sua cabeça girava e poucas coisas pareciam fazer sentido, ao que parecia Myra não tinha mais os poderes que tanto espantaram o garoto quando ele a conheceu e isso pareceu libertar um tipo de felicidade inimaginável na garota.

- Eu acho que sim – sussurrou o garoto como resposta

Ela sorriu de uma maneira que ela jamais havia sorrido antes e o abraçou, forte, ele sentia o coração dela bater forte contra o seu peito e sentiu conforto naquilo.

- Bom, não sei se o meu presente vai ser importante depois de tudo isso – o garoto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do roupão e tirou uma pulseira de prata – Desculpe, eu não tive tempo de embrulhar, ia ficar uma droga mesmo se eu tentasse.

Myra sorriu de novo e olhou o objeto com curiosidade, ela prendeu a respiração quando percebeu a inscrição no pingente, uma placa em formato de coração onde lia-se: "Anneliss + Sirius".

- Onde..? – começou a garota confusa olhando pra ele – Onde achou isso? Minha mãe procurou em todo o castelo, ela nunca encontrou.

- Você gostou? – ele tinha olhos esperançosos.

- E-Eu não sei nem o que dizer... – disse a garota.

- Diga "Obrigada" – disse Harry humorado.

A garota deu um passo à frente. Seu nariz quase encostou-se ao de Harry

- Obrigada

E tocou seus lábios nos dele por breves segundos antes de recuar e continuar com os olhos azuis trancados com os verdes.

- Obrigada – disse ela mais uma vez.

Harry foi mais rápido e antes dela se afastar ele já tinha prendido seus lábios nos dela, ela levou as mãos para o rosto dele enquanto ele aproximava seus corpos. Eles poderiam estar cometendo um grande erro, mas era difícil se concentrar no que era certo, o abafado que precedia a chuva nublava tanto os pensamentos quanto o céu lá fora.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

**Giving in**

Ela estava de costas pra ele, admirando a foto da Ordem da Fênix a qual seus pais pertenceram, ele via os ombros dela mexendo ritmicamente de acordo com sua respiração, ele engoliu em seco e continuou parado ali, o que ele queria mesmo dizer?

A cabeça dela virou-se para que ela pudesse enxergar o que estava à suas costas, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry o canto esquerdo de seus lábios se elevou.

Bem, pelo menos ela estava feliz em vê-lo.

oOo

UMA SEMANA ANTES

Harry caminhava furioso para fora do campo de quadribol, ele não havia nem se preocupado em passar pelo vestiário com os outros para trocar o uniforme de quadribol, o time da Sonserina havia reservado o campo para o mesmo horário que eles e a confusão tinha sido armada, no fim Harry cedeu o horário para eles, remarcando o treino para o dia seguinte, afinal a previsão para o dia seguinte era melhor e ele necessitava deste sábado para estudar poções, ele estava sendo um fracasso na matéria.

- Hey, Potter – Harry ouviu a voz atrás de si e revirou os olhos, ele se virou para o corpulento McLaggen que estava correndo em sua direção.

- Diga – respondeu o garoto seco.

- Bem eu estava lá no campo esperando para falar com você, mas você acabou largando o osso para os manés da Sonserina – disse McLaggen com malícia e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha – Mas não é disso que eu queria falar, nos últimos treinos eu tenho notado que Weasley anda tendo dificuldade com chute cruzado da garota Black, e, bem, você sabe que a minha especialidade é o mergulho vertical pros aros laterais...

- Se você está tentando dizer o que eu acho que você está dizendo – disse Harry ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada – A resposta é não, ponha-se no seu lugar, Ron é o nosso goleiro e você é o reserva, lide com isso.

O moreno virou as costas e continuou seu caminho para o castelo, mas uma voz feminina chamou a sua atenção alguns metros atrás dele.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – a voz de Myra ressoou.

Quando o garoto se virou encontrou McLaggen com a varinha a meio caminho de ser apontada para ele, e atrás do garoto estava Myra com sua varinha na nuca dele.

- Some – disse a garota com a cara fechada e cutucou a nuca do garoto com sua varinha, ele estremeceu e saiu marchando a passos rápidos.

Harry acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, e a garota piscou para ele com um meio sorriso. O caminho até o castelo foi silencioso, Harry não sabia como falar com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido duas noites atrás, assim que passaram pelo hall de entrada a garota parou de pronto e levou a mão direita ao nariz.

- O que acontece? – perguntou Harry voltando-se a ela.

- Meu nariz está sangrando – disse ela com as sobrancelha juntas, ela tirou a mão e havia sangue espalhado abaixo de seu nariz – Vou limpar isso, encontro você e os outros depois.

A garota sumiu por entre os estudantes e Harry foi deixado só com seus pensamentos.

A manhã estava perdida de qualquer jeito, então ele decidiu pegar seu livro de poções e sentar com alguns colegas a espera da hora do almoço, ao lado dele Simas lia um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário e uma nota na primeira página chamou sua atenção, assim que Ron, Hermione e Myra se uniram a ele na mesa Harry compartilhou o que tinha visto:

- O Ministério prendeu Lalau Schunpike

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Myra

- Cobrador do Noitebus Andante – respondeu Ron.

- O que é um Noitebus Andante? – perguntou Myra novamente com expressão de estranheza.

- É um ônibus bruxo – disse Harry cortando ela rapidamente – O Ministério está o acusando de ser um Comensal da Morte, huh, que piada! Enquanto os Comensais de verdade andam soltos por ai...

O almoço seguiu carregado, Harry estava muito frustrado com tudo o que estava acontecendo, o jornal mostrava muitas mortes, Voldemort estava agindo e ele estava tendo que se preocupar com o dever estúpido de Poções, e pra completar ele não conseguia agir normalmente ao lado de Myra, muito menos ao lado de Cho.

Após dar uma volta nos corredores do castelo, vendo o sol lutar bravamente (e sem sucesso) contra as gordas nuvens que povoavam o céu, Harry entrou no Salão Comunal e viu Myra sentada sozinha em uma mesa perto da janela, ela escrevia absorta em um pergaminho, com três livros abertos a sua frente, talvez essa fosse a hora que ele estava esperando para falar com ela. Ele sentou-se na cadeira vaga do outro lado de onde ela estava.

- Nós nos beijamos – disse ele num tom baixo e preciso.

- Eu sei, eu estava lá – disse a garota sem parar de escrever.

Harry precisou de um tempo pra pensar na resposta da garota, e ficou olhando para o rosto dela até a hora em que ela parou de escrever e encarou-o de volta.

- Você está com Malfoy, eu estou com a Cho – disse ele tentando ele mesmo entender o bolo que estava acontecendo – E nós nos beijamos.

- Isso só é um problema se você quiser continuar, você quer? – perguntou ela maliciosa e o rosto do garoto se pintou de carmesim – Estou brincando, esquece isso, já passou!

Harry tentou digerir a brincadeira, mas alguma coisa no modo com que ela havia dito fez algo em seu baixo-ventre torcer.

Hermione chegou alguns minutos depois com cara de quem havia corrido de Hogsmead até o Salão Comunal, ela tinha um papel na mão e as bochechas vermelhas.

- Harry, preciso falar com você – disse ela assim que parou na frente da mesa em que eles estavam.

- Finjam que não estou aqui – disse Myra procurando alguma informação num dos enormes livros encapados com couro que estavam na mesa.

- Besta – retrucou Mione para a garota que sorriu mesmo sem tirar os olhos do livro – Bem Harry, o pessoal da AD tem me procurado, eles estão achando as aulas da Tonks legais, mas eles acham que deveriam continuar treinando, você sabe...

- Muitas pessoas estão morrendo – completou Harry num tom baixo.

oOo

O rosto de Harry estava começando a doer de frio, o vendo não estava sendo misericordioso com sua pele exposta, ele encostou a cabeça na moldura da janela, mas nada acalmava o zumbido em sua cabeça, era melhor ele ir andando.

Ele estava 20 minutos atrasado para o encontro da AD, mas nem por isso seus pés pareciam se mover mais rápido, Cho o havia encontrado uma hora antes, algo no modo como ela o havia beijado fez com que um peso imaginário fosse colocado em seu estômago, ele gostava muito de Cho, mas definitivamente não sentia nenhum desejo por ela, será que era possível sentir paixão sem desejo? Desejo sem paixão ele tinha certeza que sim...

Após dar as três voltas no canto do corredor do sétimo andar Harry ouviu um som estranho estava saindo da sala, por um momento ele pensou que estava entrando na sala errada.

_But he's self confessed and a little obsessed  
Gets money from his parents to try and impress  
I guess that's adolescence at its best  
He's never put to the test but still distressed  
And he keeps a bottle inside his vest  
I guess that's adolescence at its best_

He says "live fast and die young  
Forget the past and move on  
What's done is done"  
He says "live fast and die young  
Forget the past and move on  
You only live once"

Ela estava usando aquelas malditas botas altas de couro de dragão que Hermione e Ginny haviam dado a ela de aniversário, ela estava sentada em uma das mesas da sala com um violão no colo, sua voz era melodiosa e rica. E ela parecia uma pessoa completamente nova.

- Ok pessoal, a atração principal chegou! – disse ela rindo – Agora eu passo o palco para ele.

Harry estava meio atordoado, mas cumprimentou a todos, não era necessário se adentrar nas questões sombrias do mundo lá fora, o garoto achou melhor simplesmente falar para eles treinarem o que haviam começado no ano passado, depois ele trabalharia melhor nos próximos passos que eles tomariam.

O feitiço que todos quiseram treinar primeiro foi o Patrono, enquanto lontras, labradores, coelhos e pássaros povoavam o ambiente, Myra estava acuada em um lado da sala apenas admirando as criaturas nebulosas que passeavam umas entre as outras.

- Por que não me mostra o seu? – disse Harry se aproximando dela, a resposta foi um olhar enviesado – Eu te mostro como.

Ele deu todas as coordenadas de como mexer a varinha, e pediu para que ela resgatasse a memória mais feliz que ela tivesse. A garota fracassou em diversas tentativas e suspirou em desistência.

- Escute – ele segurou a mão dela com a varinha – Não deixe nenhuma outra memória interferir, você precisa se agarrar com todas as forças a felicidade que sentiu, não pense em mais nada. Feche os olhos.

A garota obedeceu e respirou fundo, ficou alguns segundos assim antes de falar baixo, porém claramente "Expecto Patronum". Harry sentiu uma leve corrente elétrica em sua mão, que ainda segurava a dela, quando da varinha dela brotou um focinho, depois orelhas pontudas, quatro patas e um rabo peludo, então o lobo dela voou pela sala antes de desaparecer. A garota encarava o teto maravilhada.

Hermione avisou a todos que era melhor irem andando antes que Filch os avistasse fora da cama em horário inapropriado, a sala foi se esvaziando, sobrando apenas Myra, que estava admirando a antiga foto dada a ele por Sirius, onde apareciam todos os membros da primeira Ordem da Fênix.

- Eu quero continuar – por algum motivo sua voz soou rouca.

Antes dela emitir qualquer tipo de resposta ele a puxou pelo antebraço e buscou por seus lábios, quase instantaneamente as mãos dela rumaram para seus cabelos, despenteando-os. Era fome que eles sentiam, como se algum campo de força imaginário os puxasse para perto um do outro contra a vontade deles, ou era apenas o fato de que eles se odiavam que tornava a atração física mais forte. Os lábios de Harry passeavam pela mandíbula e pescoço da garota enquanto seus braços a enlaçavam fortemente, ela suspirava alto em seu ouvido, eles estavam tão perdidos no momento que não ouviram quando a porta se abriu novamente.

- Oh. Meu. Merlim – a voz de Hermione ecoou na sala quase vazia – Por favor, me diga que você está tentando sugar o sangue dela! Vai ser mais fácil do meu cérebro associar isso...


End file.
